Faith's Hope
by Buckster
Summary: Faith returns to Sunnydale and finds someone she didn't expect. Ratings for language
1. Chapter one

Title: Faith's Hope

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters of this piece of fiction are owned by Joss Wedon and ME. No one is making any profit from this story.

Distribution: Kennedy Fanfics, My website: http/ Bite Me... Please, Wicked and Divine, Any others, please ask

Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Dirty Girls (Season 7)

Feedback: Please. I've learned recently it's hard for me to write if no one is reading.

Pairing: Buffy/Faith; Willow/Kennedy

Summary: When Faith comes back to Sunnydale, she finds something she didn't expect.

Author's note: This is my first story in Buffy-verse. Please let me know what you think of it.

"I hate it when I can't sleep at night," Kennedy thought as she lay in the bed she and Willow usually share, now that she talked the red-headed wicca into moving up there from the floor. This has been her usual routine for a little over a week now. She had no clue as to why. She didn't feel over-tired from the lack of sleep though. All she felt was an immense feeling that someone, somewhere was in trouble and needed her. She hadn't felt that feeling for about three years now. She had decided to talk to Willow about it a couple of days ago, but that was the day her girlfriend got the call from someone in LA saying they needed her help down there. She had begged Willow to take her with her, almost got her to agree, but Buffy vetoed that idea. Said Kennedy was needed more up here, helping to train the other potentials. Only Kennedy's heart wasn't in it much anymore. Her thoughts on the feeling that she was needed elsewhere. So when she decided to try to explain to Buffy why she wanted to go, the slayer decided it was time to take the potential out on some routine patrols with her. Tonight was the second time they would be going out. They didn't find much action the night before, which made Kennedy very relieved. She really couldn't concentrate on patrolling. The feelings she had just got worse when Willow left. Kennedy hoped she would be back soon. She knew she had to talk to someone about what she was feeling, and felt only Willow would really pay attention and understand what she was going through.

After a few hours, about the time dawn was about to break, the feeling suddenly lifted, leaving Kennedy drained. Thank God she had a few hours till she went out with Buffy for patrol. With that thought, she rolled over and finally fell asleep.

**That night **

Kennedy and Buffy had been out for a couple of hours and hadn't run into any trouble. That left Kennedy free to think of other things, like the fact Willow called and let them all know she would be home later tonight, and she was bringing someone with her. Kennedy just hoped she didn't fall asleep before the two got some quality time in.

She had slept most of the day, but she could still feel the effect of the week of sleepless nights. So that is where her thoughts were when she was suddenly attacked from behind. Before either she or Buffy knew what was happening, Kennedy had been pushed face first into a tombstone, knocking her out.

Buffy quickly took care of the vamp and ran over to check on her slaying partner for the night. When she turned Kennedy over, she noticed the large gash across her forehead caused by the impact with the granite marker. Noticing the younger girl was still unconscious, she decided to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Once she got to the hospital, the staff took Kennedy into the back to treat her, making Buffy sit in the waiting room. Buffy sat there frustrated that this would happen tonight of all nights, with Willow expected home at any time. After sitting and waiting for about 15 minutes with no news how Kennedy was, she decided to call the house to see if her best friend had gotten in yet. Just as she was about to go find a pay phone, she heard someone familiar calling out to her.

"Yo, B. I was just going out to find ya. How did you know Red and me were here?"

"Faith, I should have known you were the person Willow was bringing back with her. What with her being all secretive about who it was and all."

"Touching, but really, how did you know? I didn't call ya, and I don't think Red had a chance to either. So whatcha doing here?"

"I was out patrolling with one of the potentials, and she got blind-sided by a vamp. Hit her head on a tombstone. I thought it would be best to make sure she was ok, especially since she also happens to be Willow's girlfriend, and I happened to promise her that nothing would happen to Kennedy before she got back."

As she finished her explanation, the doctor came out to talk to Buffy about Kennedy.

"Are you with the young lady with the head wound that was brought in?" the doctor asked the two.

"I am. How is she doing, doctor?" Buffy replied.

"Well, she has a concussion and we had to stitch up her forehead. We have to wait till she wakes up to be sure of anything else."

"Can we go back and see her?"

"Sure, but don't stay too long. If you notice any changes, let one of the staff know. She's in bed four till we can get her up to a room."

"Thanks doctor." Turning to Faith she asked, "Do you want to come back with me? I just want to see how she is for myself, then maybe we can go somewhere to talk."

"Sounds like a plan to me, just can we make it fast, this place is beginning to freak me out."

With that the two slayers made their way to Kennedy's bed. As they walked past the curtain, Faith got a good look at the potential lying on the bed. As soon as she did, she started shaking and turned pale. After a second, she turned and ran out of the room. As soon as she left, Buffy was on her heels to find out what was wrong. As far as she knew, Faith had never met any of the potentials before, so she had no clue why the sight of one in a hospital bed would bring out this type of reaction.

She finally met up with Faith in the park, sitting on a bench. "Care to tell me what that was all about?" Buffy asked.

"B, the girl on the bed, what's her name?"

"Kennedy, why?"

"Are you sure? What's her full name?"

"Faith you are starting to scare me. Why is this so important?"

"Just please Buffy, do you know her full name?"

"No, all we know her by is Kennedy, why?"

"Cause I'm beginning to think the PTB just love to fuck with us. I never told you my last name did I?"

"Not that I recall, no. What does this have to do with Kennedy?"

"That's my last name. I think she's my sister."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"What do you mean, your sister? I didn't even know you had one. Plus I don't think sisters can both be called."

"To tell ya the truth B, I hope you are right about the last part. I do have a sister though. I was six and she was four when our parents split up. Dad took her, and I stayed with our mom. We kinda lost touch after that. God B, I haven't seen her in like 14 years. So it is possible I am wrong and that isn't her. It's just, what are the odds that someone I think is my sister actually is named Kennedy? Do you know where she is from?"

"Originally or recently?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we found out about all the potentials being in danger, Giles brought three with him to my house from England. Kennedy was one of them. From what I got from Willow though, she is originally from somewhere in New England."

"Ok, then the only way we will know for sure is to find out her full name, but the more I find out, the more I think she is my sister Hope."

"Hope? What your parents into the bible or something?"

"Huh? B, I think you lost me there."

"Don't tell me you never heard the bible verse 'And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity.' "

"Not really into the whole bible thing and all. Guess they were though. Wonder if there was a third girl, she would have been Charity."

"She was, er is." someone said from behind them.

As the slayers turned around, they saw Willow and Kennedy standing there, the latter with a slight look of fear on her face.

"Willow found me in the ER, raising a fit trying to get out. She finally talked the doctors into releasing me. On the way here, she told me who she brought back with her. I had to see if it was really you, Faith. Last I heard, you were dead."

"Well, guess you heard wrong then. The only one out of the four of us that has died is B here, and she just won't stay that way."

"Funny F. Now seriously, who told you she died, Kennedy? Or should we call you Hope?"

"Stick with Kennedy please, I gave up Hope long ago, no pun intended. My watcher told me Faith had died about four years ago. I didn't really believe him though. I wondered a little how he would know how she was. Guess now I know. Damn, he could have told me you were the slayer. He told me about there being two, told me Buffy's name, but never yours, Faith. I guess I really didn't want to know. By the way, what happened to you three years ago, then again last week?"

"That is a very long story. I'm sure you heard I went all evil, killed a couple of people, tried to hurt or kill Buffy and her friends, sided with the mayor, who it turns out was a demon trying to take over the world. While I was doing all that, I shot a poisoned arrow at B's boy-toy and she decided I needed to be taken down. Which now I totally agree with. Well, all she succeeded in doing is giving me my own knife in the gut. I jumped from my balcony, which was pretty high up, landed on the back of a truck and was in a coma for eight months."

"Yeah I heard all that, what happened when you woke up?"

"How do you know anything happened?"

"Cause that is when I felt this urge to come out here and help. I just didn't know why. That is when my watcher told me you had died about a year before. I thought maybe it was you I needed to help. I think he only told me that to stop me from getting on the plane over here."

"Whoa, wait a second, you can feel me? Like what I am feeling and such?"

"No, only when you are in extreme need of help. Most of the last three years, I haven't felt anything. I basically forgot about it till last week."

"So that is why you couldn't sleep? I was worried about that. It's one of the reasons I agreed to take you to LA with me. If I had known about the feelings you were having, I would have fought Buffy harder to take you." Willow said.

"Ok back up here. I'm a little confused. Let's get this straight. Kennedy and Faith are sisters, right?"

"Yep," both Faith and Kennedy said in unison. 

"Kennedy has a bond with Faith, that makes her know when Faith is in trouble."

"Sounds about right." Kennedy confirmed.

"The question I have now is, does Faith have the same connection with you? I know the two of us had a bond at one point, us being Faith and I, so is it because you are sisters and it was always there, or just since she woke up from the coma."

"Well, not too sure on feeling her B. I mean a few months ago, I had this restless feeling, like when I was first locked up. Feeling like I needed to get out there and slay something. But it went away after about a week or so." Turning to her sister Faith asked, "Is that about the time you started being hunted?"

Kennedy teared up a little, "That was about the time I walked in and found my watcher butchered. All I could think was, if I had been just a little faster getting home, I could have saved him. Shit Fai, I sat in that room with him for two days, thinking about joining him before Giles found me. Took him a day just to talk me out of there, then the rest of a week to calm me down enough to stop thinking about it. I mean by then, what did I have left. I thought you were dead, Dad didn't want me, and the guy I began to look at as my father figure was in pieces, because of me. What gave me the right to still be living?"

At that Kennedy broke down, finally able to express how she felt about it all. Faith went over and just held her, just letting Kennedy cry. When it seemed like she was done, Faith pulled back a little, looked her sister in the eye and said, "But I'm not dead, and Dad was always an asshole. It's his fault we were kept separated most of our lives. He's probably the one that told your watcher I was dead. I'm here now, and there is no way I am going to let anything hurt you. Do you understand that? If I had known sooner, I would have been in England trying to protect you. Do you know what a shock it was to see you lying in that bed tonight? Shit, Hope, I thought you were safe in New York. God." Then Faith started crying. 

Once the two sisters had calmed down a bit, the foursome decided to go back to Buffy's house and talk to Giles about what they had found out that night. There were still many unasked and unanswered questions, but the emotions, combined with Kennedy's sleepless week, and the battle Faith had in the same time, brought both to the point of exhaustion. That meant they would have to wait till morning before anything else could be discovered. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

When Willow woke up the next morning, she found herself alone in the bed she shared with Kennedy. After checking the upstairs bedrooms and bath, she decided to check to see if her girlfriend got up early and went downstairs. Once she got down there, she realized that Kennedy was nowhere in the house. Starting to get worried, she went to find Buffy and Faith to see if they had seen her. She found the Buffy outside in the backyard getting setup for the training she was going to put the potentials through later that day.

"Hey have you seen Kennedy this morning? When I woke up she was no where to be found." Willow asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her yet this morning. Thought she would sleep the day away after not sleeping this week, then what happened last night," Buffy replied.

"That's just it though Buffy, I don't think she slept last night either. Once we got upstairs to the room, she just went to sit and look out the window. Her side of the bed doesn't look slept in."

"I don't think there is much to worry about. She has a lot to deal with right now, what with finding out her sister is alive, and a slayer, plus getting hit by that vamp last night. All that on top of what she was dealing with for the past week, I would be worried if she wasn't acting a little strange. She probably just went for a walk to clear her head. Nothing to worry about. Plus if there were, I'm sure Faith would know."

"Speaking of Faith, were is she? I thought she would be out here with you."

"She was still sleeping when I woke up, so I didn't wake her. Whatever she went through in LA really wore her out. Plus I haven't seen her cry like that since right before she turned herself in."

Just then they heard Faith scream. They wasted no time getting up to Buffy's room to see the younger slayer curled in a ball on the bed, crying in agony.

"Buffy, you have to find Hope. Something is wrong. She's hurt and needs us now." Faith forced out between the sobs.

"Faith, we don't know where Kennedy is. She was gone when Willow woke up this morning. Do you have any idea where she could be."

Faith concentrated a little, then looked up with determination in her eyes. "She's at the park, fighting a group of bringers. I think one might have stabbed her in the stomach."

"How do you know that much? I thought you two just knew when the other was in trouble." Willow asked.

"I think being near each other strengthened the bond. If I concentrate hard enough, it's almost like I can see out of her eyes for a second. We really don't have much time. I don't think she can handle this by herself."

The three then took of towards the park. When they got there, they saw a group of four bringers standing over someone lying on the ground. When they heard the group coming up to them, they took off running. As soon as the threat was gone, Faith looked down to see her sister in a pool of blood with a dagger in her stomach. The potential's breathing was shallow. Faith looked up to Buffy, asking her fellow slayer what she should do.

"Faith, we have to get her to the hospital. It looks like she has already lost a lot of blood."

"Buffy, after last night, they are going to have a lot of questions. Plus with this being a stab wound, they might want the police involved. With Faith being an escaped convict, it might be in our best interest not to involve too many people. Maybe we should take her home and see what we can do there." Willow said.

"But Will, she is so pale. I'm willing to risk getting picked up again to get her some help. I can't lose her again. I just got her back. Buffy, if this were Dawn laying here, what would you do?"

"Exactly what you are thinking of, but it's not Dawn, it's Kennedy. I agree with Willow. Let's get her to the house. She's a fighter, Faith. I'm sure she will pull through this just fine."

"Ok, but if she seems to be getting worse, or if she doesn't wake up soon, I am taking her to get help. Don't think you can stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I will most likely have to fight both you and Willow if I tried. Now, let's get going. We can't exactly help her right here."

Faith bent down and gently picked up Kennedy. She left the dagger in, knowing it was better to take it out once they would be able to put some pressure on the wound. She quickly, but gently carried the younger girl back to the house, and took her upstairs to lay her on the bed. While she was doing that, Willow ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and got the supplies ready that they would need to take care of the injury. Buffy went to find Giles to let him know what was going on, and to let the rest of the potentials know they had the day off from training. When Buffy finally got up to the bedroom, Faith had the dagger out of Kennedy and was using pressure to stop the bleeding, taking care not to press too hard and creating any worse injury. When she pulled back up to check on it, she noticed the cut was already starting to heal. 

"Ok, I thought only slayers healed like that. Didn't know potentials got the whole healing thing too." Faith said to Buffy.

"As far as I know, they don't. None of the other potentials heal this fast. Looks like we have a lot more to talk about than we thought. Why don't you bandage her up, then let her sleep. We can get the answers when she wakes up."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

*Same time as in Chapter 3, but from Kennedy's POV*

Once the foursome got home, they broke off in twos to go to bed. Willow and Kennedy went into their room and Buffy and Faith went into Buffy's. After Kennedy and Willow were ready for bed, the potential realized she wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. Instead she sat in a chair by the window looking at the moon, thinking about what had happened that night. After awhile, exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep in the chair. Almost immediately she started having nightmares. At first they were just the normal ones she had been having since her watcher had been killed, but then they started to look like she was watching someone else's life. After the first few scenes of watching what appeared to be someone's memories of being abused, she realized whose dreams they were, Faith's. She never realized how hard life had become for her sister after she was taken away with her father. It just made the respect she had for her older sister grow. She knew that Faith had protected her from her mother's anger when they were younger, but she didn't know how her sister had done it. Now she did. 

When Kennedy woke up, dawn was breaking. After having a night filled with experiencing her sisters memories, she didn't think she could deal with all the questions she knew would come up once everyone else was awake, so she decided to take a walk. So she got dressed and left the house, being careful not to wake anyone. 

While she was walking, she thought about all she had learned about her sister that night. When she finally came out of her thoughts, she realized she was at the park. It was then that she noticed she had been followed there by a group of four bringers. 

'Brilliant Kennedy. You know you are being hunted by these guys, and you decide to take a walk, alone, and unarmed. Guess it's time to find out if this bond works both ways.'

~Faith, if you can hear me, I need some...~ 

She didn't get a chance to finish trying to send any sort of message through. One of the bringers chose that moment to attempt to stab her. She fought them off the best she could, but there were too many of them to take on by herself. Before she knew what was going on, she felt one of their daggers enter her stomach. As she was falling to the ground, her last thought was 'Oh that's going to leave a mark.'


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

By the time Kennedy woke up, it was late afternoon. It took both Willow and Buffy almost physically restraining Faith to keep her from taking her sister to the hospital when she didn't wake up after an hour. Buffy had decided the best thing to take Faith's mind off of Kennedy was to do some training in the backyard. So that is where the two slayers were when Willow found them to let them know. Willow had spent most of the day in the bedroom, watching over her girlfriend, and researching why Kennedy seemed to be able to heal at a faster rate than the rest of the potentials. So far she hadn't found anything to account for it. She was about to give up and go find Giles to ask him, when she heard Kennedy waking up.

"Hey sleepy-head. Welcome back to the world of the living. How are you feeling?" 

"Like someone tried to see what my stomach would look like on the outside of my body. How long have I been out?"

"Since this morning, and since it is about four in the afternoon now, I would say about eight hours. Why don't I take a look at how your wound is doing, ok?"

"Yeah, just becareful."

Willow went over to the bed and carefully took the bandage off Kennedy's injury. She was shocked to see that it had closed up even more since they had applied the bandages that morning. When she looked to see how Kennedy would react to that, she noticed the other girl wasn't all that surprised. 

"Care to tell me why you seem to heal faster than most people, other than a slayer?"

"Do you mind getting everyone else first? Between last night and this morning, my body has taken one hell of a beating, and it takes a lot out of me. I'd rather just have to explain everything once."

"Ok, I can totally understand that. Oh, we still haven't told Giles anything about what happened. Well other than what we had to tell him after Faith brought you home. Do you want me to get him too?"

"Sure, just gather everyone and I'll meet you guys in the living room. I think I can make it down there on my own."

"Are you sure? I can help you get down there and settled, then go gather the troops." 

"I'm sure. That way we can get this done faster. By the time you find everyone, I should have made it down there. If not, that means I needed your help after all."

"Ok, if your sure. If you need help, just yell. I'm sure one of us will hear you."

Willow left to go gather the slayers, the scoobs, and Giles into the living room. Kennedy got up and slowly made her way downstairs, silently thanking whomever was thoughtful enough to change her out of her bloody clothing so she wouldn't have to attempt to get dressed first. Just as she told Willow, she made it down there as the last of the group made it into the living room. 

As soon as Kennedy was in the room, Faith rushed over to make sure she was really ok. She then let her sister get settled on the couch next to Willow and started to explain to everyone who wasn't in the park last night what they had discovered. 

"I knew Kennedy reminded me of Faith for some reason. It all makes since now." Xander exclaimed.

"I don't know what would make you think that. I haven't seen her since I was four." Kennedy told him.

"You say you can tell when the other is in trouble. And that is how you knew to go look for Kennedy this morning? Interesting. I wonder if there is anything in any of my books that would explain this." Giles said, looking happy to have something other than The First to research.

"Hope, I do have one question for you. When I was treating your wound this morning, I noticed it had started closing as soon as I took the dagger out. Since you were able to make it down here alone, I'm taking that to mean you are even more healed. Plus it looks like we should be able to take the stitches out of your head tonight. What I want to know is, how is this all possible? You're not healing as fast as B or I would, but it is still faster than you should be." Faith asked.

"Well, a little over half a year before I felt the bond between us, I noticed I had gotten a little stronger, my senses were a little more sensitive, and I started to heal a little faster. When I told my watcher, he was a little shocked. He hadn't been informed of the death of a slayer. So he tested me to see if maybe one had died and the council wasn't aware. He discovered I while I was stronger than before, I wasn't exactly on par with a slayer. That is when he was told that you were in a coma, Faith. I guess a part of my slayer powers were awakened when that happened. Now I have a question for you. How did you know where to look for me? I thought only something like distress signals passed between us."

"I think us being together has strengthened the bond, Hope. After I felt you were in trouble, I concentrated and it was like looking out your eyes for a second. It wasn't long, but it was enough to know where you were."

"Ok, I have a question," Xander piped in, "Why do you keep calling Kennedy, Hope, Faith."

"Because that is her name, or least that is the name I know her by. Seems she is going by our last name now," Faith answered.

"Wait, your a Kennedy? As in related to JFK?"

"I don't think we are. Then again, I wouldn't know. I grew up living in Boston with our mom. Hope, do you know if we are related to them?"

"Actually, we are, but they disowned dear old Dad when he married Mom. So I never got to meet any of them. Not that I would have wanted to. Could you imagine how the press would have handled me being a potential? As it was, because of Dad's business partners, we had to lie and say I was in a boarding school in England when my watcher came to get me." Kennedy told Faith.

"Wow, so that is why he never talked about his family before the two of you left. Makes sense now."

"Well, this is all very fascinating, but let's get back on track. What I believe, from what you have told me, the bond between the two of you is sort of like the bond you share with Buffy, Faith, only not as strong. Can you sense when the other is near?" Giles said, to get the conversation back on track.

"So far, no. Then again, anytime I have been near Hope lately, I have been with Buffy. So I could just not notice because of that." 

Noticing Kennedy was starting to nod off, Giles decided to end the meeting, "Ok, I think we covered enough for today. Kennedy, when you are feeling a little better, I would like to test to see what level you are at, and also what the strength of the bond is between you and Faith. For now, though, I think it would be best if you went back upstairs and get some more rest."

"Thanx Giles. I've only been injured this bad one other time. I ended up sleeping almost non-stop for a week. For some reason, the healing really wears me out." Kennedy told the ex-watcher.

"I would imagine it would. It takes and incredible amount of energy to heal that fast. Will you be able to make it to your room alright"

"I should." Kennedy said, then tried to stand up. As soon as she was upright, a wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell back down onto the sofa she was sitting on. "Then again, maybe I could use some help. Faith do you mind? Besides, I want to talk to you alone anyways."

Faith went over and carefully picked Kennedy up then carefully carried her upstairs to her room. Once there she placed her sister on the bed. She looked down and saw how tired Kennedy looked, and decided maybe it was better if they talked later. Kennedy noticed the look on Faith's face, recognizing the feelings behind it.

"It's ok Fai. I really do need to talk to you a bit. Please sit down, ok?"

"Only for a minute, Hope. You need to rest if you want to get better quicker."

"I know. I.. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I remember what it was like before I left. What I never knew was what happened after."

"How do you know now? I never told anyone what happened to me growing up. Just that mom was a drunk and an addict."

"Last night, I saw your dream. This bond really is getting stronger Faith. I'm..I'm afraid of what will happen if one of us really gets hurt. I mean worse than what happened today. I can tell your still worried something will happen. You just have to trust in me and the training I've had. Can you do that? Not worry about me quite so much?"

"Hope, it's been what, about 14- 15 years since I've been able to protect you. My biggest wish was you weren't a potential slayer, and were safe with Dad. Even if he is an asshole. But I know that isn't going to happen."

"But that's just it. I'm more than a potential. True, I'm not quite a slayer either, but I can take care of myself. I was stupid this morning, I admit that. But I am not that little four year old you need to protect. I've been with my watcher since I was 12. I'm not sorry I was chosen for this. My only regret is that I wasn't there to save Derrick. He was there for me when I thought I had lost it all. When I thought I had lost you."

"Hope, if you had been there, you wouldn't be here now. There is a reason you weren't there. Just like there was a reason I didn't die when I fell off the balcony."

The two sisters hugged, letting go of the regrets they had about not being there for each other. As the broke apart, Kennedy tried to stand, but fell back down. 

"Now where do you think you are going?"

"I have something for you. Can you give me my bag, please? It's over by the closet."

Faith looked around the room and noticed the bag. She got up, retrieved it, and brought it back to the bed. Kennedy rummaged through it, and when she finally found what she was looking for, looked up to Faith with a slight grin on her face.

"You know that asshole father of ours? Well you know how before we got split up, he was always trying to start a business? Well he finally succeeded. Once he was able to, he opened accounts for you, Charity and myself and deposited $1000 a month into them. Right after I was told you had died, I received a new account book in the mail. He had transferred your account into my name. I guess he knew you weren't really dead and that I would be the one to find you. He's still been putting the deposits in, every month like clockwork." Pulling out the small book, she handed it over to her older sister, "So I guess this is yours now. Maybe tomorrow or something, we can call and have it switched back your name."

"Oh man, he... he did that. He cared enough to set up this for me. Wow, and all this time I thought he was a cold selfish bastard. This, this changes things a little."

"I know. It's a lot to take in, isn't. How just one little act can change all your views about a person."

"Yeah. I'm... I'm going to go and let you sleep. Thank you for this. Want me to send Red up here?"

"Please. And don't thank me. All I did was give you what is yours. When you are ready, I'll give you his number so you can thank him."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Later that night

Faith was just sitting on the bed, looking at the book Kennedy had given her when Buffy came up to bed. When she noticed Buffy was in the room, she quickly put the book in her pocket and moved over so the other slayer could sit down.

"So, did you talk to Red about the girl we found? Any word on how she is doing?"

"Yeah. She woke up before Willow left and said she had a message for me from the guy that stabbed her. Said his name was Caleb and he had something of mine."

"Any idea what it could be?"

"Nope, as far as I know, I am not missing anything. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow you and me go out to this vineyard he is supposedly holed up at and take a look around."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"So, now that that is over with, how is Kennedy doing? She seemed pretty out of it when you took her up to bed."

"She's doing ok. We had a nice talk about some things. The connection is getting stronger, and not just on my end. She was out this morning because she couldn't sleep. Seems we were sharing dreams. She found out what happened to me after Dad took her away. She basically found out everything I was trying to protect her from."

"Like what?"

"Basically, our mother's temper. For some reason, she really hated Hope. Nothing she did was ever right. I did the best I could to keep her from getting hit, but I couldn't be there all the time."

"Where was your dad when this was going on?"

"He was always working. He had these grand dreams of starting a business and striking it rich."

"So money was more important than his kids? That is just sick."

"Yes and no. He always stood up for us when he was home, but that wasn't very often. When it got really bad, he did what he could do. At least he got Hope out of there."

"Why did he only take her? Why not both of you?"

"Mom wasn't really abusive to me back then. Plus it happened when I was in school. Dad found out when the hospital called him for the insurance information because Hope had 'fallen down the stairs' and had a few broken bones. He went, picked up Hope, and tried to get me, but because he wasn't on my birth certificate as my father, he wasn't allowed to take me out of school. He did try, but in the end, he did what he thought was best."

"If you understand everything, why do you seem to hate him so much?"

"I don't know. Hope gave me a lot to think about tonight. I'm still pissed at him for leaving me, but he didn't know what would happen after he was gone. It's really complicated, and I haven't really figured everything out yet. Listen, I'm tired. Let's talk about this more tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, see ya in the morning."

The next afternoon

All the potentials, the Scooby Gang, Giles and Andrew were sitting in the living room, waiting on their daily speech from Buffy. They were all anxious about what the girl that Willow and Faith found had said. 

"Ok guys, I know you have all heard the message I got from Caleb. He has something of mine, and I intend to take it back. Faith and I will be going out to the vineyard to see what is going on. The rest of you will be here researching and training. Kennedy, I want you resting. That means in bed, trying to get better. I know you are doing better, but I want you in tip-top shape if we need to actually go into battle with this Caleb guy." 

"But, who's going to lead the training, with both you and Faith gone?"

"Giles can handle it. Willow, can you make sure Kennedy rests. And I mean rest, no making out up there you two."

Blushing, Willow answered, "Yeah, I think I can handle that." Turning to Kennedy, she said, "Ok, you heard her. Up to bed with ya."

Once the two were in the bedroom, Kennedy started to feel tired and laid down. Almost immediately she fell asleep. Willow waited till she was sure the other girl wasn't going to try anything, and when she was sure, she went back downstairs to work on some research Buffy had asked her to do about Caleb.

After a few hours, she decided to go check on Kennedy. When she got up there, she noticed her thrashing around on the bed. Willow ran over to try to comfort her girlfriend. When she got there, Kennedy sat straight up and said, "Will, you have to lock me up now."

"What are you talking about? Why would I have to lock you up?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain it to you. Just, how strong are the chains in the basement?"

"Strong enough to hold Spike when he had blood lust."

"Ok, those should.....AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH"

Kennedy's head went back, as if she was in incredible pain. When she looked at Willow again, the red-head saw something she thought she would never see again. Kennedy's normally brown eyes were now the yellow eyes of a wolf.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Kennedy, how could you keep something like this from me? This is big, and I don't mean in the, 'My girlfriend has a tongue ring' kind of way."

"Will, just please, I can't hold it off much longer. I'll explain everything later, honest. Right now you need to go get some help."

"The only one here that can maybe help is Spike. Buffy and Faith left already."

"No, not Spike. He'll make it worse. Do you guys have a tranq gun?"

"Yeah. We used to need it for my ex-boyfriend."

"Go get it. Don't bring anyone else. I don't know if I can control myself around anyone else."

"Ok." With that, Willow ran out of the room and got the gun. When she got back to the room, she noticed it was empty. Looking around, she saw the window was broken. 

"Oh goddess. I'm too late. I have to go get Giles. We need to find her before she hurts anyone."

Meanwhile, at one of the cemeteries, about halfway between the house and the vineyard, Buffy and Faith were walking and talking. 

"Good thing there is a full moon tonight. Should make it easier to see what is going on out there."

"Don't you have night vision? I thought that came with the whole slayer package. I haven't had a problem seeing in the dark since I was called."

"Maybe we just got different skills. Everyone is different."

"True." 

They fell into silence for a while after that. Suddenly Buffy heard Faith call out. 

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. All I know is something is wrong with Hope, but it feels different. Like she is in pain, but not." She then doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Oh God B. It hurts."

Buffy ran over to the other slayer. When she got over there, she pulled up on Faith's chin to get her to look at her. 

"Faith, open your eyes. You need to calm down and concentrate."

When Faith opened her eyes, Buffy was in for a shock. Instead of Faith's normal brown eyes looking at her, she now had glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh God Faith, what happened to you in prison?"

"What do you mean? Nothing you wouldn't expect to happen. A few fights, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Did anyone in there bite you? Think hard. It's important."

"Eww no. I think that would rate as out of the ordinary. Why do you want to know?"

"Faith, I think you are changing, and not in a good way. We need to get you back to the house."

"B, what's happening? Oh man it hurts."

"Think Faith. You were around when Oz was."

"Can't think. Pain too bad. Hurts all over. Can't feel Hope anymore." Then Faith fell to the ground. The only sounds in the night were those of Faith's transformation. Next time Faith looked up, it wasn't the slayer looking at Buffy, but a wolf. The older slayer didn't know what to do. She wasn't prepared for this, so she didn't have a tranq gun, and she knew she couldn't take on Faith in this form without seriously hurting or even killing the other girl. Just when she thought Faith might attack her, another wolf came running up. She watched the two wolves sizing each other up, then the two took off into the woods together. When Buffy regained her senses, Willow had caught up to her.

"Buffy, we have a major problem. I need your and Faith's help. Kennedy is a werewolf and she escaped." Looking around, she then noticed Buffy was alone. "Buffy, where is Faith?"

"Seems Kennedy isn't the only one. Faith is one too. I guess the other wolf that came was Kenn. How could we not know about this? Shit, how could Faith not know?"

"Huh? Kennedy acted like she knew what was going on. I have no idea how she kept this from us all this time. If both of them changed tonight, maybe it is hereditary. We have to find them before they hurt someone."

"They ran off into the woods together. Kennedy kept Faith from attacking me. I think she may have some control of herself in wolf form. Willow, they weren't really like Oz. They were actually wolves, not like a cross between a wolf and a human. I'm not sure if the connection I have with Faith will work with her in this form, but I'll go see if I can find them. You go back to the house and get them both some clothes. They'll need them in the morning when they change back. Meet me in the clearing in the middle of the woods, ok?"

"Ok, here take this," Willow handed Buffy the tranquilizer gun she had with her. "Just in case. Even if Kenn can control herself, we don't know if Faith can. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Did you bring any stakes or anything? You going to be ok by yourself?"

"Buffy, I have been doing this for years, of course I will be fine. Just take care of yourself. I'm just worried about Kennedy and that injury of hers. There was blood in the room after she changed. I think she tore it open again. Please find them and make sure they are ok.'

"I will. I'll make sure nothing happens to them, or because of them. God, I thought we were through with this when Oz left. With everything else happening right now, this is the last thing we need."

"I know. Ok, get going before they get too far away for you to find. I'll meet you in about an hour or so in the clearing."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

After searching the woods for almost an hour, Buffy still had no idea where the two wolves had taken off to. She decided to go meet Willow and start searching again. When she got to the clearing, she found Kennedy and Faith laying down being pet by Willow.

"I guess this means we don't have to worry about them hurting anyone." Buffy said to Willow.

"They were here when I got here. It's weird Buffy. They didn't even think to try to attack me. It's like they are aware that we are friendly. I mean, things were a little tense at first, but when they got a hint of my scent, they relaxed. We have a couple of hours till sunrise. Might as well just stay here till then since they are calm."

"Sounds good to me." Buffy sat down next to Willow. Suddenly the bigger of the two wolves went to Buffy and laid her head in the slayers lap. The four stayed like that till the sun came up and the two wolves changed back to their human form. Once they were dressed, the four slowly made it back to the Summer's house. They were all tired, but they knew they needed to talk about this before anyone would be getting any sleep. Once they got home, they all gathered in the living room to discuss what happened.

"Kennedy, why didn't you tell us about any of this? We could have been helping you this whole time." Willow asked.

"Usually I can control the change. I haven't lost that control for over a year now. I guess with everything that has happened in the last few days, on top of my worry about Faith tonight, was just too much. I know I should have told you sooner."

"When did all this start? Were you bitten? And what about Faith?"

"Well, it runs in the family. I first changed when I was 15. Freaked my watcher something awful. The morning after the first time, I called home and talked to Dad about it. He never told us, cause he was hoping it skipped us. Usually the first change happens at the start of puberty. I guess because of the slayer potential in both Faith and me, it held it off. With Faith, I think her being called held it off even longer. The connection we share probably triggered her change last night." Turning to Faith she said, "I am so sorry I didn't warn you sooner. I was hoping it skipped you like it did Charity. I just didn't sense it in you. Can you forgive me?"

"It'll be hard, but I think I can. Is there anything else you have been holding back?" Faith asked her younger sister.

"No, this is it. Now you guys know everything."

"How much control do you have exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Usually I have full control. I can change whenever. I just need more concentration to hold it back on the three nights of the full moon. I thought everything was ok when I didn't change the first night of it, but now I think it was just because my body was too exhausted. I guess I let my guard down and well, you saw what happened. I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"Goddess, Kenn. This is a big secret to try to keep to yourself."

"I know, but how exactly was I going to tell you? 'Oh Willow, I love you, but three nights out of the month, I may get a little hairy?' It's not something I really like to think about."

"Do you think you can teach me to control it?"

"I can try. It may be easier for you because you are a slayer. You're body is just naturally stronger than most peoples."

"Did your watcher ever tell you what you were like after your change? I mean, you aren't like most werewolves we come across. The others were more like a cross between a wolf and a human. You were totally wolf."

"I think that is because it is a family trait and not a curse. That and the fact I accept it when the change comes. Faith probably felt my acceptance, and that helped her also."

"Do you remember your time when you are the wolf?"

"Yeah. My human mind is mostly in control. That is one reason I got out of the house last night. That and the fact I had to go help Faith."

"How did you know I needed help? Near the end, I lost the connection with you?"

"No you didn't, it just changed. Your human mind couldn't sense me, but the wolf did. That is why you didn't attack me or Buffy."

"Once I have control, I'll remember? Because basically everything about last night is blank."

"Yeah. That happens the first few times. Once we get some sleep, I'll start to help you with everything. Tonight though, it might be a good idea to chain the two of us up. Not sure how strong my control will be when the moon rises."

"Sounds good. After we wake up, I'll look into getting another set of chains for the basement. Or should I look into collars and leashes instead?" Buffy said jokingly.

"I know you were just joking, but I don't think ankle and wrist restraints will work on the two of us."

"Ok, if this is over, I think it's time for some sleep. I guess we'll have to hold off checking the vineyard for a few nights."

When the four got upstairs, they split up to go to their rooms. Once Buffy and Faith were ready for bed, Faith noticed Buffy looking at her a little strange. 

"What's up B?"

"Just thinking about something. I can understand why Kennedy would be submitive to Willow in wolf form, but why would you feel that way towards me? It's not exactly like we have been the best of friends most of the time we knew each other."

"I never really hated you. Even when everything was going on with the Mayor. I did my best to try to protect and help you."

"You had a funny way of showing it. I mean you tried to kill all of us at one time or another."

"Do you really think I couldn't have killed you all if I really wanted you dead? Think about it. The only one of your group I might have had a hard time killing was you Buffy. I had to act that way to keep the boss from thinking I had a soft spot for you all. I even helped you to kill him."

"Then why did you go to him in the first place? I wanted to help you so bad after what happened with Finch, but you just turned me away. Why wouldn't you let me help then?"

"Because I was ashamed. All my life I was told I was no good. You almost had me believing all that was a lie, then I go and kill a man. Even if it was an accident. All I kept thinking was, if it was you, you would have stopped. You realized before I did that he wasn't a vamp."

"That is only because I realized he was too easy to throw around. Even then it was too late. I don't think anything would have changed if the rolls were reversed."

"Maybe so, but there is no way to know for sure. We were connecting in such a great way till that happened. I'm sorry I didn't let you help me. I just didn't know how to take the support you tried to give. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I did the second I realized how much you trusted me when you put your head in my lap last night. The vuneralbility there was mind blowing."

"B, Buffy, what you saw last night, was me without the walls. I.. "

"You what? Talk to me Faith. Tell me what you are thinking. Don't put the walls back up now."

"I can't. Not yet. I need to come to terms with everything first. Just, do you think you can hold me tonight. I don't want to feel alone."

"Yeah, I think I can do that. Let's try to get some sleep."

They laid down with Faith in Buffy's arms. Buffy just laid there watching Faith as she fell asleep. Once she was sure the younger girl was out, she softly kissed her forehead and softly whispered, "I love you too. Please don't shut me out this time."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The next afternoon, Faith woke up to the feeling of being held.

'Oh yeah, I can get used to this.' Faith thought as she looked over at the blonde she was in bed with. She then thought back to the dream she had the night before. The one where Buffy had kissed her and told her she loved her.

'At least I think it was a dream. I mean, what reason would she have to love me? Especially now. God when will whoever is running things decide to give me a break?' With that thought, Faith got up and went to take a shower. By the time she had made it downstairs, she had a full-head of steam going. Thinking about what happened the night before, well, what she could remember of it anyway. She would just have to take everyone's word that she didn't hurt anyone. Now she was looking for her sister so they could start their training. 

At that moment, Kennedy was upstairs, just waking up in the arms of her girlfriend. They stayed up a while when they got into their room, talking about what had happened. The SiT just couldn't believe how excepting Willow was to what had been revealed the night before. She was so sure the red head would not want anything to do with her ever again once she found out. That is what happened before, with her last girlfriend. Suddenly she felt a wave of anger coming through the link she shared with her sister. 

'Well I should have known Faith took all of this too well last night. Maybe I should go down and talk to her or at least keep the others out of her way while she blows off some steam. Guess this means we won't be working on control today. Not with her as angry as she is now.'

Kennedy got up and took her own shower. While in the bathroom, she took a moment to check on the wound in her stomach. All that was there was an ugly pink scar, about the same size and shape as the one Faith had. Once she was dressed, she went looking for the dark haired slayer. 

When she finally found her, Kennedy just sat and watched as her sister pounded away at the punching bag in the basement. After about fifteen minutes, Faith realized someone was watching her, and instead of turning around to see who it was, just stopped and used the connections she shared with Buffy and Kennedy to see if it was one of them. Those two and Willow were the only people she really wanted to be around that day. Once she realized it was her sister, she took a deep breath to try to calm down some, then turned around.

"Hey sis. You're up early."

"Faith, it is four in the afternoon. To most people, this is way late."

"True, but I have a feeling you and Willow stayed up and talked about what happened. I didn't expect to see you till almost sunset."

"Yeah, well it's a funny thing. I was laying there, just watching Willow sleep, when suddenly I felt a wave of anger I know didn't come from me. So, do you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Seems just another way the powers that be have of fucking with my life. First it was being the second string slayer, then when I finally come to terms with that, I kill a guy. To deal with that, I go evil. Finally decide enough is enough and the only way to stop myself is to die, but guess what, that was just asking for too much. Instead I got a nice little eight month vacation to my own mind. When that is finally over, I was thinking, ok I should try to make things right with Buffy and the gang. But no, I screwed that up too. So I go to LA to try to start over, when this damn law firm decided to try to get me to kill someone. Good part was the person they wanted dead was a vamp. Bad part, it was Angel. So when I finally think I got the nerve to try, I realized what a mistake it would be. I knew it would be best for everyone if I was gone. Not just out of the city or state, but really gone. But no, Angel wouldn't do that for me. Instead, he got me started on the path of redemption. Then Buffy comes to LA and suggests I go to jail to make up for what I did. So I went. Spent three years in there. God it was worse than hell. The whole time I felt I should be out there, killing vamps and demons. Then Wesley comes and tells me Angelus is back and he needs my help. I didn't even think twice. I just busted out. So with Willow's help, we finally get Angel back, I she talks me into coming here with her to help with this big bad they have here. So I get here, and find out that my sister, who is supposed to be safe on the other side of the country, is not only a potential, but because of my little coma, is halfway between that and a slayer. While trying to come to terms with that, I then find out that not only her, but myself as well, are werewolves. So, sis, what in the hell is there to talk about?"

Kennedy just sat there in shock. She knew some of what her sister had been through, but not all of it. The part that really upset her was when Faith said she wanted to die. That just cut her to the bone. She felt partially responsible for some of what Faith was feeling. So instead of yelling back at her, she stood up and walked over and just hugged her older sister.

Faith didn't know how to respond when she felt the younger girls arms go around her. She was still in shock that she told her everything she just did. She hadn't meant for her sister to find out how much of a screw up her older sister was. When she felt the tears on her shoulder, she knew she had gone too far. 

"Oh God Faith, I... I didn't know. I thought I did, but.... God, do you realize how strong you are? To have gone through all that, with you sanity intact."

"Who said it was? All I know is, right now, it's not a good idea to have me around a group of people."

"I know that. I feel the same way. Willow said she would keep the rest of the potentials away from us till we are ready. Unfortunately, we don't have the time to really get ready. Not with the First out there trying to destroy us. Let's just deal with tonight, then we can worry about everything else tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds real good" Faith stepped back, breaking the hug. " So did you want to work on my control?"

"No, I think it would be a bad idea to try with everything going on inside that head of yours. We'll just have Buffy and the gang chain us up tonight. Then we have a month to worry about working on everything. I'll try not to fight the change tonight, to make it easier on you."

"I thought you accepted it?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I like it. Why do you think I worked so hard to get the control to stop it? Besides, it hurts like hell. Just be glad you don't remember."

"You said the first time you changed you were 15, right?"

"Yeah, why do ask?"

"That was around the time you were told I was dead, wasn't it?"

"I think so. A lot happened that year."

"I wish I could have been there for you."

"Well, you're here now."

"Yeah. I don't plan on losing touch again."

"I don't think either of us have a choice in that. With this link we share. Why don't I let you get back to your training. I'm going to find Buffy and Willow and get things arranged for tonight." 

"Ok." Reaching over, she gave Kennedy a small hug. When the younger girl got to the stairs she turned around. and said "By the way, I ever hear about you wanting to die again, I'll kick your ass. I finally got ya back. Don't plan on losing you again for a long time." With that, she took off running up the stairs. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

On her way up the stairs, Kennedy was still reeling from what Faith had just told her. It explained a lot of the anger she felt from her. The only thing she wondered is why Buffy never knew how Faith felt. Kennedy could sense something had happened between the two slayers before everything fell apart. That was why it was so easy to keep the wolf in Faith from attacking Buffy the night before. 

When she got to the the top of the stairs, Buffy and Willow were opening the door, on their way down. When Kennedy saw the older slayer, something in her snapped. She suddenly attacked the other girl, pushing her back into the kitchen and yelling at her.

"Where were you when Faith wanted to die? How could you not know she needed help? Oh wait, now I remember, you were shoving a knife in her gut. How could you do that to her? How could you turn your back on your mate like that?"

A pin drop could be heard after Kennedy said the last line. Once she said it, she realized what she had sensed between the two slayers. They had mated. That is why she took Buffy's reaction to the accident so hard. Kennedy knew, but Faith didn't, wolves mate for life. That is one reason she was taking it slow with Willow. She knew how she felt, but not how the red head did. So she let Willow set the pace of the relationship. 

Faith had just made it to the top of the stairs when Kennedy said the last line. She gotten frightened by the emotions coming through the link that she shared with both her sister and Buffy. Then the yelling started. When her sister said what she did about Buffy and her being mates, her jaw hit the ground. She knew she didn't tell anyone what had happened that night after her and Buffy had danced at the Bronze and was sure Buffy hadn't either. So how did her sister know what she did.

Buffy was too shocked to say anything. All she could think was why did Faith tell Kennedy what had happened. When she heard Faith enter the room, she realized Faith didn't know how Kennedy knew that either. The dark haired slayer was as shocked as she was at that revelation. 

Willow was the first person to come to her senses. She quickly went to her girlfriend's side, trying to calm her down. "Kennedy, sweetie, you need to calm down. A lot happened back then. You can't know everything Buffy and Faith were going through."

When Kennedy felt Willow put her hand on her side, the cloud of anger that had her suddenly lifted. She then realized what she had said. She couldn't believe she just went off like that at Buffy. Silently, she lowered her head and let Willow lead her to the living room. 

When they got there, Willow sat Kennedy down on the couch and sat next to her, never letting go of the other girl. 

"Kennedy, how did you know Faith and Buffy are mated? From their expressions, I don't think they told anyone that."

"I could sense something was going on between them since Faith came back to Sunnydale. I just didn't know what it was till just then. I wasn't thinking, I was just reacting to what Faith had just told me, then seeing Buffy before I could process it all." Her head suddenly snapped up, "I need to apoligize to Buffy. I shouldn't have gone off on her like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I do, and think Buffy will understand. It was the wolf in you protecting her pack, her kin. You just lost control for a second. Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to get you and Faith ready for tonight."

"About tonight, I don't want you downstairs during the change. Then afterwards, don't come too close to me. After what just happened, I'm not too sure how my control will be. Can you promise me that?"

"But I want to be there for you."

"I know, but I am not too sure what will happen. It's different with Buffy and Faith. We don't have to worry as much."

"Because they are mates? That didn't stop Faith from hurting Buffy before."

"Like you said before. A lot happened. Plus Faith has changed now. I'm sure you can tell that about her. Even I can see it, and I wasn't here before. She would rather die herself than let Buffy get hurt."

"Yeah. You should have seen her when I told her what was going on here. It was like she couldn't get here fast enough. Ok enough about your sister and my best friend. I will be down there tonight. I've been through this before, Kennedy."

"You have? When?"

"In high school, I used to date a werewolf. Didn't you wonder how we knew what to do last night? Why we have tranquilizer guns?

"I just figured you guys prepare for anything. Did.. did you mate with him?"

"That is a hard question to answer. Yes we had sex, but I don't think you would call it mating. He held back a lot. Then he cheated on me with another wolf. When that happened, he decided to leave to find himself, to try to get some control over his wolf. When he came back, I had already started to fall for Tara. He accepted this and left again."

"Ok. I still don't want you down there tonight. Nothing I can say will change your mind then, will it?"

"Nope. That is one thing girlfriends do. They are there for each other, no matter what."

"But I might hurt you."

"But you won't."

"How can you be so sure of that when I'm not."

"Because I know how you feel about me. You feel the same way towards me that Faith feels towards Buffy."

"But it's different between them."

"Why? Just because they mated, once, years ago? I would think we had a stronger connection."

"Willow, wolves mate for life. Faith will never feel complete without Buffy now."

Willow's face fell a bit. "Oh, that's the difference then? So if we..."

"Willow, I am not going to do this tonight. I'm not going to force you to do something you aren't ready for. I, I love you too much for that."

Willow stood up and paced across the room, "Oh wow. You really feel that way?"

Kennedy stood up and went to Willow. She gently placed her hand on the older girls cheek. "Yes. That is why I can wait. I know it will take some time. Needless to say, I hope not much more, but I will wait."

Willow looked deep into Kennedy's eyes. She felt everything the young SiT felt for her shining through. She tried to let everything she felt shine through back. "And if I don't want to wait? Will you push me away?"

Kennedy was a little shocked at what she saw in Willows eyes. Something she hadn't dared to hope for just yet. True, Willow hadn't said the words yet, but sometimes they weren't needed. "Are you sure? Once we do this, there is no turning back."

"I'm so sure about this. I need you, now." Willow then leaned over and slowly started kissing her soon to be mate.

Meanwhile down stairs Faith and Buffy were sitting on the cot in the basement, trying to get over the shock of what had happened in the kitchen. 

"So, we're mated, huh? That wasn't just a get some, get gone we had back then?"

"I'm guessing not. I knew it felt different from my other, uh, encounters. I just thought it was because how I felt for you."

"Felt, as in passed tense? You mean you don't feel that way now?"

"What does it matter to you how I feel now?"

"Because it does. What we shared that night was special. It was incredible. I'd never felt anything like that before, or since."

"Then why did you turn me away? When I needed your help the most, you turned your back on me."

"I was scared. I didn't know if it felt the same for you. Then when the incident with Finch happened, you seemed to shut down. I didn't know how to get you to let me in. So instead, I pushed you away. It was my fault you went to the mayor, wasn't it? Because I couldn't give you what you needed."

Faith turned and grabbed Buffy's hands. "No, don't you ever think that. I was messed up back then. The night with you had me on an incredible high, then when I killed Finch, I hit rock bottom." Faith dropped Buffy's hands, stood up and went to look out the window, "So much lost time. So much water under the bridge. Can we ever get that back?"

Buffy went over put her arms around Faith's waist and laid her head on her back, "I don't know. All I do know is I am willing to try again. This time we can do it right. No more walls. No more secrets. We have to be open with each other. Think you can do that?"

Turning around, Faith rested her forehead on Buffy's, "All I can do is promise to try. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you. I feel sick everytime I remember what I did to you. How can you just let all that go? I was so cruel."

"Because you are not that person anymore. Heck, I'm not the same person as back then. We've changed, grew up. Maybe the time wasn't right back then. I don't know. All I do know is how I feel now. I want to give us a chance."

"It's going to be hard. Especially now, with me turning all furry three nights a month. Think you can handle all that?"

"I've dated two different vampires. I think I can handle dating a wolf. Besides, you are going to work with Kenn on your control. If there is one thing I do know about you, you never give up. It's one of the things I love about you. I'll be there for you. It won't be easy, but I think we can do this together."

"Together, I like the sound of that." Faith leaned down and kissed Buffy softly. Once they were done, they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Faith got a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, what is that all about?" Buffy asked with a smirk of her own.

"Seems we won't be the only mates down here tonight. Also looks like we are going to have to set up by ourselves. My sister and Red will busy for a bit."

"Huh, what are you..... OH!!!! Damn, it's about time they got to it. All that sexual frustration was getting to me."

"Well, we have some time now if you want to take care of all that."

"Maybe we should just take it slow this time. Sound good to you?"

"It just might kill me, but I can try. For you. Just not too slow, ok?"

Laughing lightly, Buffy replied, "No, not too slow." Then she got a serious look on her face. "You do know how I feel about you, right?"

"If it is half of what I feel, I am the luckiest girl in this house." 

"No, I am. Now lets go get those chains and stuff for tonight."

"Wow, never thought you were into kink. Besides, what happened to slow."

Buffy lightly slapped the other girl on the arm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, but I don't think we have time for that right now. Come on. Let's get set up."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

When Faith and Buffy got to the living room, they noticed it was empty.

"Well at least they had the presence of mind to get to the bedroom first. Would have been way too embarrassing to walk in on them." Faith commented.

"Yeah. So not something I want to see right now."

Suddenly they heard Willow shouting from upstairs "Oh Goddess. Kennedy Yeah."

Faith and Buffy looked at each other for a minute, then started laughing. "Seems like your sister may be as skilled as you are." Buffy told Faith.

"Guess so." 

Then they heard what sounded like loud growls coming from the room Kennedy and Willow shared.

"Ok I don't think that is supposed to happen. We need to get up there now Faith."

Both slayers took off running up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, they found the door locked. It took Faith only a second to bust it open to find her sister on top of Willow. The older sibling did see or smell any blood, but she had a feeling her sister wasn't in total control of her wolf. 

Kennedy had just finished marking her mate when she heard the door bust open. When she looked up at the intruder, all she could think about was protecting her mate. She didn't even stop to think before she was on the ground in front of the two slayers, growling in warning. 

It took Buffy and Willow a few seconds to realize what Faith knew the minute she walked in the room. Kennedy wasn't in control, the wolf was. As soon as they realized this, both girls went to their respective mates, trying to calm them down. Neither of the sisters had started to transform yet, but thier eyes were starting to glow yellow. 

*Same time, elsewhere in the house*

Rona and Vi had decided, when Giles had announced that he was taking everyone out to the desert for another quest, (which was his cover story for getting everyone but Kennedy, Faith, Buffy and Willow out of the house for the night) that they didn't want to go. They went on the last one, and thought the whole idea was stupid. They also couldn't understand why Kennedy had gotten out of going again this time. Giles had said it was because she was injured, but neither of the potentials believed that. From the sounds they heard coming from the other bedroom, they knew the older potential was feeling perfectly fine now. They had been listening to the sounds of Willow and Kennedy for a while now, when suddenly they heard what sounded like a growl coming from the room. Then they heard Buffy and Faith running up the stairs, and the door getting broken in. That is when they decided to go see what was going on. 

None of the other four in the house noticed the two standing in the hall. When they saw Kennedy jump at her sister, looking like she was going to attack her, they felt they had to do something. That is when Rona noticed Kennedy's eyes. When she saw that, she knew why the four had stayed behind. She quietly motioned to Vi to follow her downstairs. 

Once down there, the two went to the weapons chest. Rona knew most of what was in there would be of no use to them that night. She motioned towards the two silver daggers that were strapped on the door. Vi didn't understand why Rona wanted those two weapons specifically. 

"Why those two? Wouldn't a sword, or even a cross-bow be better? You know there is no way we can better Kennedy at close range."

"Didn't you notice anything different about Kennedy? She isn't normal. She's a werewolf, and the only protection against those is silver. The only silver weapons I see in here are those two daggers. Now, if you want to be ripped apart by an out of control wolf, be my guest. I plan on being able to defend myself should she try to attack."

"Why don't we just hide and let Buffy and Faith take care of it?"

"And what if she gets past them? I didn't see any weapons on them. Let's just get to the dining room and stand watch. Make sure she can't get out of the house." 

Back upstairs, the stand off was still going on. Neither of the sisters backing off. Suddenly, they both dropped to the ground. When that happened, Buffy looked out the window and noticed that the sun had set while everything was going on. She looked over and Willow, who had noticed the same thing she did. 

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a howl coming from Faith. What they saw when they looked down shocked them both, even though Buffy had seen it the night before. Hair had started sprouting all over the two girls. The sounds of bones rearranging themselves filled the air. Then the sounds of jaws dislocating, while elongating and filling with fangs. As suddenly as it started, the change was complete. Now instead of two humans laying of the floor, it was two wolves. 

Once the change was complete, the two wolves looked at each other as if communicating. Realizing there was no threat, Kennedy went over to her sister and licked the side of her face, as if to say sorry. Then she backed up. That was when Buffy noticed what looked like a bite mark on Willow, near where the neck meets the shoulder. 

"Willow, did Kennedy bite you?"

"Yeah, but she didn't draw blood."

Suddenly Buffy remembered something like that happening the night her and Faith had in the alley. Her hand went to her neck, at about the same spot as Willow's mark, and found the scar she had there. She then drew the collar of her shirt down to show Willow. 

"And here I thought it was just Faith being Faith. Even if she didn't know about the wolf then, some part of her did."

When the two wolves saw the marks on thier mates, there was something like pride showing on thier faces. Buffy swore she could almost see a smirk on Kennedy's. Then before Buffy and Willow knew what was happening, Kennedy and Faith took off out the bedroom door and down the stairs. 

By the time they realized the wolves had run off, they heard a loud yelp from the bottom of the stairs. They looked at each other, then took off after the other two. When they got down there, what they saw scared them. Kennedy was lying on the ground, with what looked like one of Buffy's daggers sticking out of where her front leg met the shoulder. Faith was standing over the other wolf, growling at the two potentials, who shouldn't have been there in the first place. Rona had blood on her, and Vi was standing against the door, holding out her dagger in case the other wolf decided to attack. 

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought Giles took everyone with him when he left today."

"Been there, done that. It was so boring the first time, we didn't want to go again."

"Did you ever think there was a reason we tried to get you all out of the house tonight?"

"How were we supposed to know the two of them were wolves? It's not like you kept us in the loop about it. We just planned on staying in Dawn's room, out of your way. When we heard the growls, we thought you might need help."

"Does it look like we needed any help? And why did you have to stab her? Did she attack you?"

"Didn't give it a chance to. I knew if I had waited, I wouldn't stand a chance, so I ambushed it."

When Rona said that, Willow snapped. "Kennedy is not an it. She can't help what she is. Her or Faith. You had no excuse. We had everything under control."

"Didn't look like it to me. Looked like they were about to go roaming the city, looking for victims."

Willow looked at Rona, her eyes starting to grow dark. "Kennedy has been in this house for months. None of us knew what she was going through month after month when the full moon came. She has control over her wolf. She was also the only one to help Faith control hers. If she dies because of your stupidity, you will wish you were never born. Now, get out of my sight, before I do something I will regret."

Both potentials started slowly backing away from the group. Once they were out of the room, they turned around and ran down into the basement. Buffy went over to try to calm Faith and Willow down. When she finally did, she turned to see how bad Rona had injured Kennedy.

"Oh Goddess Buffy, she isn't moving. Why isn't she moving?"

"She's hurt Will. We need to get that dagger out of her." Then she thought 'Damn, those two found the only silver weapons in the whole house. I knew I should have hid those today. Ok, need to focus. Need to help Kennedy first. Then I can deal with those two. First get that dagger out.'

Buffy reached over and grabbed the handle of the weapon. She then carefully pulled it out. Once done with that, she checked the wound to see how bad it was. 

"Well we got a little lucky. Doesn't look like it hit anything vital. We just need to get her upstairs on to one of the beds." 

She then bent down to try to pick Kennedy up. When she got close to her, Kennedy's eyes opened and she started to growl. 

"Great, seems she won't let me by her and you can't lift her. How in the hell are we going to get her to a bed?"

The whole time Buffy and Willow was working on Kennedy, Faith was sitting back watching. She knew her mate and the red head wouldn't hurt her sister. When she heard what Buffy said last, something clicked in her head. She knew she had no choice but to try to change back so she could carry her sister upstairs. She laid down and concentrated, trying to find the way back. 

When Buffy noticed Faith laid down, she got concerned. She thought maybe she had been hurt also. That is when she noticed Faith starting to change. She then motioned to Willow so she could see.

When the change was complete, Faith looked like she was still in some pain. Concerned, Buffy went over to her to help her up.

"Why did you do that?"

"You need me like this, not wolf. Not much time. Can't hold it off for long. Get her upstairs."

Faith then went and picked up her sister. She slowly carried Kennedy upstairs. Once Faith got her into the room and on the bed, she turned to Willow.

"You help Kenn now. Heal her."

"What happened to you calling her Hope?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Can't think of her like that when wolf. She's alpha. Need to lie down now. Help her please."

With that, Faith went and layed down next to her sister on the bed. She quit fighting her wolf and quickly changed back. Once she was a wolf again, she looked up to Willow, then down to her sister, as if telling her to fix her. She then laid down and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

When she was sure Faith and Kennedy were settled for a bit, Buffy went to the bathroom to get something to clean out Kennedy's wound. Willow stayed with the two wolves, to make sure nothing happened. When Buffy came back, she had some bottles of alcohol, and one of the tranq guns with her. 

"Why do you have the gun? They are both out cold." Willow asked. 

"Because the minute this alcohol hits Kennedy's wound, she's going to wake up and try to attack. It's better to be safe than sorry." Buffy explained. 

"Makes sense."

With that, Buffy shot one of the darts into Kennedy. She then waited a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Once she was sure the tranq was working, she went over to the injured wolf and started to attempt to clean out the wound. After she poured the second bottle in, she was pretty sure that if anything was left in, she had gotten it out. She then went over to the wall that Willow had sat against when Buffy started this all. 

"Ok, I think I got it all cleaned out."

"Wasn't that a bit of over-kill? Using two full bottles?"

"Will, you know as well as I do that silver is like a poison to werewolves. I wanted to be sure it was all out. I've done all I can for the night. They both should sleep till morning, so let's try to get some rest."

*The next morning-- right before dawn*

Buffy had decided to stay awake to make sure Faith or Kennedy didn't wake up during the night. Willow tried to, but she ended up falling asleep about an hour ago. Buffy didn't really want to wake up the witch, but she knew Willow would want to be awake to make sure Kennedy was still ok after the change. After making sure the witch was awake, the two went to the bed to stand watch over the two wolves. 

Within a few moments, Faith woke up. She first checked out her sister, to make sure she was ok, then looked up at Willow and Buffy. When she realized they didn't look worried, she relaxed and let the change happen. After both wolves changed back to their human form, the two slayers and Willow noticed Kennedy didn't wake up.

"Ok, what did you two do to Hope? Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Faith asked, getting a little upset.

"Faith, calm down. The dagger went down to the bone. She lost a lot of blood last night, but she should be fine. The reason she hasn't woken up yet is because her body needs the rest." Buffy said to console her.

"It's just that I worry, ya know? This shouldn't have happened. If I was just a little faster last night...."

"It would be you lying there instead. Rona wasn't thinking last night. She just saw a threat and tried to eliminate it. That is what all of us are trained, or are training, to do. We can't blame her for that. What we can blame her for is her and Vi being here, and her actions after it happened. I'll deal with that later, after I have had a chance to cool down some. Now, are you tired? Do you need to get some more rest?"

"No, I feel just fine. I slept through the night, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, most of it anyway. What do you remember about what happened last night?"

"Surprisingly, I remember all of it."

"So you remember changing back to help us get Kennedy upstairs? Do you also remember what you said about Kennedy being alpha wolf?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I may be the stronger slayer, and older sister, but she has way more experience with the whole wolf thing. What I can't figure out is why she lost control last night. That really worries me."

"Me too. She hasn't had a problem since she got here. I mean, until the other night, we didn't even know she was a werewolf. So the question is, is something happening to make her lose control, or is it the result of the multiple injuries she has had lately?" Buffy piped in.

"I guess this means I get to start researching that. First though, I need some sleep. That one hour I got last night just didn't do a thing for me. Plus, I don't have the slayer stamina you two do," Willow said. 

"Yeah, why don't you lie down with Hope. I'm going to go get something to eat, then I might go lay down in B's room. What are your plans, B?"

"I guess I should go down and talk to Rona and Vi. Let them know it is safe to come out of the basement. Willow, let us know if anything changes with Kennedy, ok?"

"Will do. Right now she looks like she is sleeping peacefully. Buffy, please let Rona know to steer clear of me for a few days. I am still really upset about last night. I mean, she could have killed her, and she didn't care. I just need some time to come to terms with that."

"I was planning on telling her to stay away from all three of you for a while. There was no call for how she acted last night. I just need to make her see the error of her ways."

Willow then went and laid down next to the sleeping woman on the bed. Faith and Buffy went downstairs. When they got to the bottom, Buffy stopped Faith and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, then rested her head on her shoulder.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" Faith asked.

"That really could be you lying up there. You scared me last night when you suddenly laid down so you could change back. I thought you were hurt too."

"B, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Hope. I can't sense her. You sure you got everything out of the wound, right?" 

"As sure as I can be. I used two full bottles of alcohol on her. I guess we just need to keep an eye on her. If she doesn't wake up by noon, or if she gets worse, then we will take her to the hospital. Does that sound good to you?"

"I guess. I think I am going to go sit with her after I get something to eat. Just hope I don't scare Willow. She's got the major mojo going for her right now and the last thing I want is it directed at me."

"Yeah, she went through a lot this last year. That is why I'm so worried about your sister. She's the first person since Tara that Willow has been with. I'm not sure how Willow would react if something should happen to her."

"And it doesn't help that it seems my dear ol' sis seems to be accident prone lately. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her. I don't want to see anything happen either."

"Well, guess I put this off long enough. Better go down and talk to our two wayward potentials."

*About two hours later*

After Faith had eaten, showered and rested a little, she went in to check on her sister. When she got to the room, she noticed Kennedy was paler and was sweating. Worried, she ran over to the side of the bed and tried to wake her up. 

"Hope, come on. You need to wake up now. You've slept long enough."

After a few minutes of Faith shaking her, Kennedy finally opened her eyes slightly. 

"Faith, what.. what happened? I hurt all over."

"What do you remember, sweety?" Faith said, pushing some of Kennedy's hair off her face.

"Last thing I remember is coming up here with Willow. We made love, then everything went black. Faith, why does it hurt? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember me busting in here and you practically challenging me?"

"No, did I attack you? Did you have to fight me off?"

"No hun, you held yourself back, if only just. You lost control Hope. You had me scared."

"If we didn't fight, then why do I hurt?"

"We changed before they could restrain us, so we decided to take a little run. What we didn't know is that two of the potentials played hooky and stayed home. They saw you jump at me, so by the time we got downstairs, they thought we were going to attack someone else. One of them got the jump on you, and before I could stop her, she stabbed you."

"If she stabbed me, then why do I hurt all over? Shouldn't it just hurt where it happened?"

"It was with a silver dagger. The way you look right now, I'm thinking a part may still be in you. We need to get you to a doctor."

While the exchange was going on between the sisters, Willow woke up and slowly walked out of the room. She had noticed how hot Kennedy was and how pale she had become in the couple of hours since dawn. She had decided to go get Buffy and the dagger they had pulled out of her girlfriend the night before. She found the dagger first, where they had left it at the bottom of the stairs. When she examined it, she noticed a very small piece of the tip had broken off. Scared of what that meant, she ran downstairs to get Buffy. Then the two ran up to the bedroom to get Faith and Kennedy so they could run the younger woman to the hospital. 

By the time they had arrived, Kennedy was out cold again. It had taken all her energy just to get dressed and to the car. Faith carried her in, with Buffy and Willow yelling for someone to help them. Once they found a doctor, he told Faith to place her on a gurney, then with a couple of nurses, the doctor took Kennedy back to be examined. 

Once the group was out of eyesight, Faith collapsed. 

"B, tell me she is going to be alright. I can't loose her."

Buffy went over and wrapped her arms around Faith. "They are going to take great care of her. Don't worry, she's tough."

"She doesn't remember changing last night. Why do I remember, and she doesn't? What's going on with my sister?"

"Hun, I don't know. We'll have to talk to Giles about this. Maybe he'll know what's going on. Now come on. Let's go sit down and wait to see what's going on."

Willow watched the exchange between Faith and Buffy in confusion. She knew something had happened the night before between them. Kennedy's revelation had opened a door for the two of them to start again. She had some of the same questions as Faith did though. Plus she wanted to know why it suddenly seemed like someone was out to get rid of the younger girl. It seems like whenever she starts to fall for someone, someone or something happens to split them up. She was determined not to let it happen with Kennedy. This time, she did have some control over the situation. All they needed to do was to make it through this. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

A little while later, a doctor came up to them in the waiting room. "Are you the family of Hope Kennedy?"

"Yeah, I'm her sister. Is everything ok, doc?" Faith asked.

"Well, the stab wound in her shoulder was deep. We also found something lodged in the joint on the X-ray. We need to do surgery to remove it, and to repair some of the damage done. Can you please sign this release form?"

"Yeah. Doc, what about the fever? Does that mean it's infected?"

"That is what is really puzzling us. There is no sign of infection, but her body is acting like there is. She isn't responding to the antibiotics either. If we could, we would wait to do the surgery, but the wound is still bleeding somewhat. We will do everything we can to make sure she is alright. Now that you have signed this form, I need to get back and get her upstairs to the OR."

Once the doctor was gone, Willow turned to Buffy. "I thought you got everything out."

"I thought I did too. It must be lodged in there good."

Suddenly, Faith jumped up and ran out of the hospital. Both of the other two girls watched her, worried about how she was reacting. 

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"She's just outside the doors. I think she needs some air and time to take all this in."

"I was meaning to ask you this, what is going on with the two of you? You finally start to work everything out?"

"Yeah. We talked last night. We decided to take it slow, for now. I just hope everything that is happening with her sister doesn't set her back. I know how I would feel if it was Dawn laying in there, and we didn't go through half of what Faith and Hope have. We need to be there for her this time, or at least I do. I think she will understand if you are more worried about Hope."

"You called her Hope."

"Yeah, I guess I did. She just seems more like Hope than Kennedy to me now."

"Why don't you go out and sit with Faith. I'll be fine here. I think she needs you right now."

"You sure you don't mind? I know this has got to be hard for you."

"I'm sure. There is nothing we can do right at the moment. I'm going to try and send positive thoughts to Kennedy. Other than that, it is in the doctor's hands."

"If you're sure. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Buffy then went out and found Faith sitting on the front steps of the hospital, smoking.

"I thought you quit that."

"Yeah well, some habits die hard." Faith said, stubbing out her cigarette. She then turned to Buffy, "I let her down again, B. It's like she's four all over again. Except this time, it isn't a few broken bones. I'm worried. I, I can't feel her, B. Why can't I feel her?"

"She's unconscience right now hun. Everything will be ok. The doctors are doing everything they can to help her."

"But what if it isn't enough. You heard them, they don't know what is causing the fever."

"You know as well as I do what is causing that. It's the little piece of the dagger that is in lodged in her shoulder. And you did not let her down, now or then. Shit Faith, you were only six back then. How were you supposed to protect her all the time?"

"Who else was gonna? Our father wasn't there enough to know what was going on. At least he got her out of there. I thought that meant she would be safe. Maybe I'm the reason she keeps getting hurt. It seems to only happen when I'm around."

"That is so untrue. She got injured before you got back."

"This bad?" Faith waited for a reaction from Buffy, when she didn't get one she added, "Didn't think so. I think I need to get out of her life again, to keep her safe."

"Don't you dare even start to think that way. I.... She just got you back. You can't leave again." Buffy yelled at Faith.

Faith noticed Buffy's slip, but chose to ignore it for the time being. "B, I can't be the reason she keeps getting hurt. If she makes it through this, I'm going to take off. I need you to watch out for her, make sure she is safe."

"I'm not letting you go. There is a reason everything is happening right now. Just give us some time to figure it out. Besides, Hope wouldn't want you to go. You know that."

"But.."

"No buts. All I'm asking for is a little time. I don't think that is too much to ask."

"Ok, but if it seems things are getting worse, I'm outta here. I will not be the cause for her getting hurt."

"Ok. Now, let's get back in there and see if there is any word."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

When the two slayers got back to the waiting room, they noticed Willow talking to a doctor. 

"Faith, Buffy, this is Dr. Stevens. He's the surgeon that worked on Kennedy's shoulder." Willow told the two as they approached.

"Doc, how is my sister doing?" Faith asked, looking worried.

"We got the object out and repaired the damage done to the muscles and tendons in the area with no problem. Her temperature is still a little high for my liking though. We are doing some tests to see what is causing it."

"Is she awake? Can we go see her?" Buffy asked.

"She's in recovery right now. Once we get her into her room, you can go visit. I'll have a nurse come get you. I would recommend that you keep the visit short. She lost a lot of blood and is really weak."

"But she will wake up soon, right?" Faith asked, thinking about her time in the hospital.

"We'll know more about that once the anesthesia wears off. We've done all we can for the time being."

"Thank you doctor." Buffy said. 

At that the doctor turned and walked out of the waiting room. Buffy turned to Faith and Willow to see how they took the news. 

"Guys, she will be fine. They got the tip out. She should wake up soon. For now, lets go get something to eat then go see if she is in her room."

"I just have this bad feeling. Like something isn't right."

"Well, there is nothing we can do till we can go see her. Besides, we all know how you feel about hospitals, Faith." Willow said.

"It's not just that. I've had this feeling since last night. Something is going on, I just don't know what. I really wish Giles was here."

"He should be back soon. If you want, I can go call the house and see if they've arrived." Buffy said.

"Would you please? While you do that, I can go get us some coffee or something. Faith, can you wait here for the nurse?" Willow asked.

"Sure. If I'm not here when you guys get back, I'll be in with Hope."

When Willow left to get the coffee, Buffy turned to Faith and asked, "Can you sense her yet, Faith?" 

"No and it is really worrying me. Even when she was attacked by the bringers, there was still something of an echo there. This time, there is nothing. It's like something is blocking the connection. B, when I was in the coma, did you still feel our connection?"

Buffy had been waiting for Faith to ask about that. She dreaded telling her the answer, knowing how she would take it.

"No, I couldn't feel it, but I know it was still there. If it wasn't, how were you able to come to me in that dream so you could help us with the mayor?"

"But that only happened after Angel almost drained you dry. You know what this probably means, she's not going to be waking anytime soon."

"We don't know that, Faith. She's strong. You saw how quickly she healed from that stab wound she got the other day. She'll pull through this too."

"But that wasn't with a silver dagger. She's been through so much in such a short amount of time. Maybe this was just too much for her. All that on top of changing the last two nights. It's just too much. If I lose her, B, I don't know what I will do."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist. "No talk like that. You are not going to lose her. You heard what the doctor said, the surgery went fine, even with her having a fever. Let's wait and see how she's doing before you start thinking like you are going to lose her."

Faith put her arms around Buffy's shoulders and sighed. "How do you know exactly what to say to calm me down?"

Placing her hand on her heart, Buffy replied, "Because I feel you, here. I don't like seeing you that upset, especially if we don't know if there is anything to worry about. It could just be the drugs they used during the surgery that is blocking her from you." Noticing a nurse coming towards them, she then said, "Here comes the nurse now. Why don't you go with her and see Hope. I'll go call the house to let them know what is going on and see if Giles is back yet, then I'll get Willow and join you up there. Ok?"

"I guess. Just don't take too long." 

"I shouldn't. You just go. She'll be fine."

Buffy leaned up and gave Faith a peck on the cheek, then went to make her call. Faith went with the nurse to her sisters room. What she saw when she got there just made her worry even more. Kennedy was lying on the bed, looking even paler than when they brought her in. Her left shoulder was nothing but bandages, and she had machines and tubes running from almost everywhere Faith could see. It took a large amount of will power for Faith to not turn and run out of the room. Instead she slowly made her way to her sister's bedside and gently grasped her hand, making sure she didn't disrupt anything important.

"God Hope. This should be me lying here. You've been through so much in lately, and it's all my fault. If I had never come back to Sunnydale, you'd be fine right now."

Kennedy knew her sister was there, but it was too much of an effort to open her eyes. So instead, she squeezed her hand, trying to let Faith know she would be ok. When Faith felt that, she looked up to see if the younger girl was awake. Noticing her eyes were still closed, she tried the connection again. When she felt the weak echoes coming through, she almost yelled with joy. The only thing keeping her from doing so was remembering where they were. So instead, she gave her sister's hand a light squeeze back, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You had me so worried. You rest now. I'll be right here when you wake up."

When Faith was sure Hope was asleep, she quietly made her way to the hall, to wait for Buffy and Willow so she could tell them the good news. By the time the other two made it up to the room, Faith was about to go look for them. The three then decided to let Willow go in and sit with her girlfriend for a bit so Faith could go get some air. When the two slayers got outside, everything finally hit Faith and she practically collapsed on the stairs in front of the hospital.

"She's going to be ok. You were right."

"She woke up?"

"Yes and no. She didn't open her eyes, but I felt her through the connection."

"Can you still feel her?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping now, but she knows Willow is in there with her. They really love each other. I wish you could feel this."

"I can, through you. Plus, I know what we have, and if what they feel for each other is close to how we feel, then wow."

"I know." Suddenly Faith's head shot up and she looked up towards Kennedy's room. "Something's wrong. We need to get back up there."

"What happened? I thought everything was fine."

"She's scared. Come on, let's go."

When they got back to the room, they noticed Kennedy sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth. She had ripped the tubes out, and took off the bandage from her shoulders. There were a couple of nurses in the room, trying to get her back into the bed, all without success. Willow was trying to make her way over, but was being held back by a security guard. 

"What happened in here? What did you people do to scare her? Let go of Willow, she'll have a better chance of calming Hope down than any of you."

One of the nurses turned from trying to get to Kennedy, to address Faith. "All we were trying to do was check her shoulder. The minute I got the bandage off and she saw it, she panicked."

The minute the security guard let go of Willow, she ran to the corner where Kennedy had holed up in. "Kenn, hun, what's wrong? They are just checking to make sure everything is ok. These are good people. They aren't going to hurt you."

Kennedy looked up at her girlfriend. "You sure? They won't hurt me?"

"I'm sure hun. They are only here to help you. Come on, let's get you back into bed."

"Ok." Then she looked up at her sister, "Fai, when did you get here? I thought you were in Boston."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Hope..."

"No, no Hope. Hope's gone. No Hope here. Kennedy now."

"Hope, what are you talking about?" Faith asked, scared by what she thought her sister meant. What happened next scared everyone. Kennedy jumped up and ran at her sister. 

"I told you Hope is gone." Kennedy yelled at Faith, eyes briefly flashing yellow.

When Faith saw that, she backed off a little. She then turned to the nurses in the room, then to Buffy. Under her breath she asked, "B, think you can get these people out of the room. We have a really big problem here. Then, if Giles is back, get his ass up here. Willow and I should be able to handle this till then."

"You sure? You don't look like her favorite person right now."

"I'm sure. She's right. Hope isn't here right now. I just hope I don't have to hurt her too badly to get her calmed down."

"That doesn't sound good Faith."

"I know, but it's my only choice at the moment. I can't risk anyone else. Willow is her mate, she won't hurt her. Right now, she thinks I am challenging her. I may have to fight her. I don't need an audience for that, if you know what I mean." Faith told Buffy, letting her see her eyes flash to yellow briefly.

"Oh God, not that. But the full moon is over. She should have control back."

"That is why we need Giles here. I have no idea what is going on. All I know is what you are seeing is the wolf, not my sister. Just get these people out of here, before she hurts someone."

Willow watched the exchange between Faith and Buffy, noticing how scared the two looked. She then looked at Kennedy. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. 'Oh Goddess. She isn't in control.' She slowly walked over to the younger girl, trying to seem calm. When Kennedy saw Willow, she relaxed slightly, till she noticed the bruises on Willows arms from where the security guards were holding her. The thought that someone had hurt her mate enraged her and she attempted to attack the guards. 

Faith had been watching her from the corner of her eye. When she saw her going to attack the guards, she intercepted, only to have Kennedy hit her with a hand that started to change into a claw. When Kennedy saw the blood start to flow from where she hit Faith, something snapped and she gained some control.

"Oh God, Faith. I am so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Hope, is it you?"

"Yeah, I'm back. I think we need to get me out of here and back home." 

"I think that is an excellent idea." Turning to the nurses that Buffy hadn't had time to get out of the room, she asked, "What do we have to do to get Hope released?"

"I can't recommend that. She just got out of surgery. She needs to stay here so we can keep an eye on her."

"You're doing such a fine job of that. You can't even get close enough to her to change her bandages. Now, I am taking her home with me. If any of you try to stop me, you will regret it."

"If you refuse to listen to reason, then you will have to sign a form so the hospital cannot be held liable if anything should happen."

"Fine, get me the form. Willow, can you help her get dressed while I fill out the paperwork? Buffy, bring the car around to the front. I want to get her out and home as soon as possible."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Once they got home, Faith attempted to carry Hope up to her room.

"I'm not crippled, ya know. It was my arm that was hurt, not my legs." 

"I know that, but you are still weak. The last thing we need is you falling down the stairs and hurting yourself even more. Come on, just indulge me this once."

"Just seems like all you do anymore is carry me up and down the stairs. Ok, but this is the last time I let you do it."

"Man Faith, she is just like you. Wonder why I never saw it before." Willow said.

Faith turned to Willow with something just short of fear in her eyes, "Hope is nothing like me. She's too smart to do some of the things I have done."

"Relax, I meant that in a good way. She has you stubbornness."

Embarrassed by thinking the worst of what Willow said, Faith replied, "Sorry. I'm still a little jumpy about what is going on." Turning to Hope she said, "Ok, let's get you upstairs and settled in."

They got Kennedy upstairs and in bed with little trouble, only trouble they had was getting her changed into some night wear without hurting her further. Once she was settled, Willow told the two slayers she would sit with her and watch over her so they could go talk to Giles. So Faith told her sister good night, and kissed her gently on the forehead, then the two slayers went downstairs to find the ex-watcher.

Once the three were settled in the living room, Giles sitting in the arm chair and Faith and Buffy together on the couch, Faith let some of the worry she was holding back come out.

"Giles, what is going on? I know I am kinda new to this wolf thing, but I don't think she should be losing control like that. Especially it being after the full moon, and daytime. What's going on? Should we be worried about it happening again? When I got back to the room, it was almost like she forgot the past few days, but if that was true, she would have been shocked to see me, not thinking I should be in Boston. It's almost like her memories are all scrambled."

"I believe it might have been the shock that caused her reaction. Slayers seem to have bad responses to hospitals."

"But she isn't a slayer yet, and if I have my way, she never will be."

"That is where you are wrong, Faith. True she may not be as strong as you or Buffy, or heal as quickly, but she may have other strengths the two of you don't. She is a slayer though."

"No, I won't accept that. I didn't die Giles. I was just in a coma. She is not a slayer, just a potential. And I wish she wasn't even that."

"There is nothing you can do to change the situation, Faith. The only explanation I can come up with is your heart must have stopped when you hit the truck long enough for her to be called. We all know by now it only takes a short amount of time for that to happen. Then it started back before you were found and taken to the hospital. There have been other cases where a slayer has been in a coma and the next in line did not receive any of the calling."

When he finished, Buffy turned to Faith, shame filling her eyes, "That means I did kill you that day. All of this is my fault. I'm the reason Hope is sitting in that bed right now."

Faith grabbed Buffy's hands, trying to calm her down, "No, B. You didn't throw me off that balcony, I jumped. Besides, you did what you had to do. I had to be stopped. I see that now, I just wish you would let go of this guilt. Plus you are not the reason Hope got hurt. Besides, even if that didn't happen, Hope would still be here, because The First is after her. It's after all of us. And she got hurt because Rona thought we might hurt someone when we changed last night. You did nothing wrong. It's no one's fault. I can't even bring myself to blame Rona anymore. She was just doing what all of us were trained to do. Try to protect the innocent. Something I lost sight of for a while. Do you understand? This is not your fault."

"I guess, but if I had only tried harder back then,"

"Then Hope would still be suffering from a concussion, and a stab wound to her stomach on top of her shoulder. Everything happens for a reason, B. Now we just have to find out what that reason is."

Giles watched all this with growing admiration for the younger slayer. "When did she get to be so insightful?' he wondered. Then snapping out of his thoughts, he said, "I may have an explanation for all of this. While I was out last night, I took some books with me so I could do a little research. I found something that may be of importance to what is happening. There was a prophesy."

"Great, another prophesy. Just what we need." Buffy interrupted.

"And this has to do with Hope, how?" Faith asked.

"Actually, it has to do with the two of you. It tells of two sisters, who are both slayers and wolves. One will be the stronger slayer, the other the stronger wolf. When the final fight draws near, the stronger wolf will lose start to lose control, till the next full moon when she will become change completely for one cycle."

Jumping up, Faith cried out, "Wait, you are telling me I am going to lose Hope to the wolf? No I can't let that happen G. I won't lose her."

"Faith, calm down. It will only be for a month." Buffy said, then turned to Giles, "Is that all? And are you sure you translated it right?"

"Quite sure, and no that isn't all. It seems the two of them are the ones to fight the First. They are our last hope."

"You have to be wrong. There is no way we can fight him ourselves. Plus, do you really think I will let Hope do something that will most likely get her killed. Nope, try again."

"Faith..." Buffy tried again.

"No B. I am not going to endanger Hope like that. I will do everything in my power to prevent her from getting hurt again."

"While this is admirable, you don't have a choice. From what Buffy has told me of the past few days, the prophesy has already started. We all need to be there for Kennedy during this month. Plus the two of you will need to work on strengthing your bond so you will be better able to communicate while she is in wolf form. Faith, for what it's worth, I am very sorry about all this. I know you two just found each other again, but I have every confidence in you two."

"I do have a question. How are we supposed to fight something we can't even touch?"

"That maybe where Kennedy comes into play here. The two of you are wolves naturally, meaning you were born with it, not cursed. That could mean that while changed, she will be able to inflict harm on The First. I still need to do more research into all of this."

Sitting down, Faith put her head in her hands and sighed. "How am I going to tell Hope?"

"Why not let me worry about that Faith. I'm more than willing to tell her."

"No, she's my sister. I should be the one to break the bad news to her. Besides, we can't risk her hurting one of you. Even though we were born like this, doesn't mean we can't infect others. I'll tell her when she wakes up. Right now she needs her rest."

"Giles, should we be worried about her losing control? Should we lock her up?"

"No, I think we will be safe for the time being. Her body needs rest to heal and rid itself of the poison. We shouldn't need to really worry till closer to the next full moon. As it nears, she will begin to lose control more and more. Till then, we need to be there for her. Make sure she knows we are on her side."

"When do we tell the others? I mean, I think they have a right to know so they can be prepared."

"Later. Right now we all need some rest. Why don't the two of you go lie down. I am going to do a little more research into this. Tomorrow should be soon enough to inform the others."

"Ok, Giles. Don't stay up too late. With what you told us tonight, I'm guessing we have a little time to figure all this out."

"Yes, I imagine we do. Now off to bed you two. You look like death warmed over."

"Good night G. Sorry about flipping on ya before. I just, I worry about her, ya know."

"That is all well and good, but you have to remember, she was chosen for a reason. Don't let your worry cloud your judgment. She can take care of herself."

Chuckling, Faith replied, "So she keeps telling me. Come on B, let's get going."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I totally never expected to take a month off from writing this story. I found out somethings this month that affected me deeply. Once the shock of that wore off, I was working more than usual and had no time or energy to write. So I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep it up. It makes all this work worth it. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Faith woke up alone in her bed for the first time since she returned to Sunnydale. Deciding it would be better to get up and moving, she got up and did her morning rituals. After she finished eating, she made up a tray for her sister and Willow and took it up to their room. Once up there, she noticed the red-headed wicca was the only person up in the room. 

"I brought you guys something to eat. How did it go last night?" Faith said quietly, so she didn't wake Kennedy.

"She slept the whole night. Her fever broke sometime early this morning and she hasn't moved since."

"That's good then, right?"

"Yes, that is very good. That means her body can now concentrate on healing her shoulder. So, what did Giles have to say about what is going on?"

"To be honest, I'd really rather tell Hope first."

"Why do I have a feeling it wasn't good?"

"I do have a favor to ask of you. Can you look into my hospital file from when I was in the coma and see if my heart stopped at anytime during that time. Especially near the beginning?"

"If you're asking me to check this, does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm not sure. Giles is convinced that Hope is a slayer now, just because when previous slayers were in comas, none of the powers were passed along. The thing though is when that happened, it was also about the time Hope started changing. I'm wondering if that has anything to do with what we thought would be her slayer powers emerging. If it is just the wolf, then we may have a problem."

"What do you mean, we may have a problem?"

"Well, he found a prophesy, and with everything that is going on, he thinks it already started."

"And this has to do with you dying, how?"

"I should really wait till Hope wakes up and tell her first."

From the bed they hear, "Just tell her already, so I can go back to sleep."

'Shit. I forgot how lightly she sleeps. Ok guess I shouldn't put this off any longer.' Faith thought. "Hope, if you are going to listen in, you better sit up for this."

"Just spill already. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

"Well, last night Giles told B and me he found a prophesy." Faith said, hesitating at a little at the end.

"And this has to do with you dying, how?" Kennedy asked her sister, looking a little worried.

"It tells of two sisters, who are both slayers and wolves."

"Well we have half of that."

"That we are sure of anyway. You heard the favor I asked Willow, right?"

"To find out if you flat-lined. So what if you did?"

"All it takes is a minute or two for the next in line to be called. Look what happened with Buffy when she fought the Master."

"Stupid question here, but is it possible I received the calling when Buffy died the second time?"

"No, the line runs through me now, or you, not sure which yet."

"If it's a prophesy, couldn't you both have been called at the same time?" Willow asked.

"I don't think so. Hope didn't start to feel the bond till the time I was in the coma."

"That's not all that has you worried though, is it? That I may be a slayer, not just a potential. There's something more to the prophesy, isn't there?"

Faith looked down at her feet. 'How am I going to tell her the rest of it. It may just what it takes to push her over the edge for good. Yet I have no choice but to tell her. Oh God, what has she ever done to deserve this. If anyone deserves it, it's me.'

"Faith, you still with us? Is it that bad? Oh God, one of us is going to die. That's it, isn't it?"

Faith's head snapped up when Kennedy started panicking. "No, at least not if I get my way. Hope, there is really no easy way to tell you the next part. So if I do this wrong, I'm sorry."

"Faith, you are really starting to worry me. Just tell me already."

Faith looked at Hope, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "You know how you have been losing control for the last few days. Well according to the prophesy, you will continue to lose control, till the next full moon. At that time, the wolf will take over."

When she finished, Kennedy looked shell-shocked. It felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs and she was getting light-headed.

"So you mean, when my life is somehow falling into place, I will lose my fight with my wolf? I just found my mate, and got my sister back, only to find out, in less than a month, I will lose everything? This, this can't be happening. Will, is there anything you can do?"

Willow was shocked as well. That was the last thing she expected Faith to say. All she could think was, 'At least I get some sort of warning this time before I lose her.' When Kennedy spoke to her, she was shocked out of her thoughts. 

"I... I don't know. I was never able to help Oz with his problem. That's why he left. Plus this is a prophesy. One thing we have learned over the last six years or so is you can't stop one once it starts."

Buffy had been out in the hall, listening to the three talk. When Willow said that, she decided to let them know she was there.

"First, Faith didn't tell you everything. The wolf will only be in charge for one cycle. That's the good news, the bad news is, you and Faith are our last hope in the fight against the First. We think because of the fact that you were born with lycanthropy, and not cursed, that you will be able to fight it."

"So this is only for a month? Well two if you count this time before the next full moon."

"Yes. That is how Giles explained it last night to Faith and me."

"And there is no chance he read it wrong? He's sure it's only for one cycle?"

"Hope, what are you thinking? I won't let you get hurt. You are not going to go up against the First alone."

"You're right. I'll have you, Buffy, Willow, and all the others by my side. That is, if I don't kill everyone first. These last few days, when I've changed, I've had no control. No way to protect the people around me. So, when this big change occurs, are you just going to keep me on a leash until it's time to fight, then hope I go after the right thing?"

"Remember, Faith has the bond with you, even in your wolf form. You two need to work on that this month. Strengthen it somehow so you will be able to communicate."

Faith went over and sat on the bed next to her sister. She picked up Kennedy's hand and said "I won't let anything happen to you. Say the word, and I will get you out of here. You and Willow both. I'll send you back to dad to keep you safe."

"No, I can't run. I'm a slayer. I need to be here. I need to do this. Somehow, this feels right." Kennedy looked her sister in the eye, then said, "We are going to fight, and we are going to win, together. Can't you feel it?"

"Right now, all I feel is the fear of losing you. I left Boston to keep you safe. I let everyone there think I was dead, so nothing would come after you. If there was a way I could stop this now, I would." She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. To herself she said, "You are supposed to be safe. I'm the fuck up. Why is this happening to you and not me. Dammit I'm the bad seed, not you. You don't deserve this. I do."

Kennedy heard every word her sister said. Each one tore a little more at her soul. She knew nothing she could say would make Faith believe that she wasn't one of the bad guys. That Kennedy never thought she was. Finally, the feelings she was receiving through the link got to be too much. She got out of bed and stormed over to her sister. When she got to her, she balled up the hand of her good arm and threw a punch to Faith's head. While Faith stood looking at her shocked, she said, "Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you, you are one of the good guys. So you made a few mistakes, who doesn't. You are making up for them now. What is happening to me is NOT your fault. Hell, you are just much a victim of fate as I am. You need to be strong. We need to be. All of us need to be together in this. We will win this, but not alone. Fai, I need you to not blame yourself. Can you do that, for me?"

Faith stood watching her sister, knowing the only thing keeping her on her feet right then was pure adrenaline. Seeing the determination in Kennedy's face, she knew her younger sister was going to be fine. But she did blame herself. If she hadn't thrown herself off the balcony that night, Kennedy wouldn't have received her calling. Then the prophesy wouldn't be able to play itself out. But she also knew blaming herself would get them no where. She needed to think, and needed to be alone to do it. So when Kennedy stopped talking, Faith's reaction was to turn on her heel and run.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"I can't believe you guys just let her run out like that, anything could happen to her." Willow said to Buffy and Kennedy.

"She's a big girl, Willow. If I want her to start looking at me like one, then I have to treat her the same way." Kennedy said to Willow. "Besides, do you really think we can make her do anything she didn't want to do? She did what she does best, she ran. She'll be back when she is ready."

"How can you be so sure? Last time she ran off, she ended up in LA asking Angel to kill her."

"Last time, she wasn't part of a prophesy. She may not like it, but she will do what she has to do. She feels her redemption is based on it."

"Willow may be right, Kennedy. I'm going to go look for her. Maybe I can talk to her." Buffy told the younger woman.

"Whatever. I'm going to try to get some more sleep." Kennedy said as she was lying back down.

"Do you need anything? A pain pill, more pillows?" Willow asked, being concerned about Kennedy's sudden attitude towards her sister.

"All I need is to get some sleep. So if you two are going to talk, could please do it somewhere else?"

"What has gotten into you? Shit Kennedy, your sister is hurting and all you care about is going back to sleep." Buffy said. 

"Apparently you guys either didn't hear or didn't realize what she said. She let everyone think she was dead. She told me it was my dad who did that."

"She did what she did to keep you safe. Do you know why she had to run from Boston?" Willow asked.

"Something about some old vamp was after her. Big deal. She ended up killing it, didn't she?"

"Only with Buffy's help."

"Kakistos scared her, Hope. I have only seen her that scared one other time since I met her and that was yesterday when you were in the hospital. You have to believe me when I say she cares about you. I think if you weren't here, she would still trying to be the hard-ass she thinks she needs to be around us." Buffy interjected.

"Look, that's all fine and well, but there is nothing I can do for her right now. She has to work this out on her own." Looking at her girlfriend she asked, "Can you please go look up what she asked you to? Maybe if we prove to her that she didn't die back then, she will calm down. Maybe then we can get her to feel like we have a chance against the first. At the moment, I am just worn out. I need some good, not drug-induced sleep. That may help me to try to keep control over my wolf, at least for the time being. So I'm sorry if it seems like I don't care about what is happening with Faith right now, but I am thinking about the bigger picture here. If what the prophesy says is to believed, then we have time. I think we all need time to let everything sink in."

"Ok, that makes sense, somewhat. Listen, I'm still worried about Faith, so I am going to go looking for her. Besides, I think I know where I might find her. I'll take my cell-phone if you guys need me for anything." Buffy said.

"I'll be just downstairs if you need anything Kennedy, just yell if you need me, for any reason. OK?" Willow said.

"Yeah hun. I am sorry if I sound cold, but right now I am just really tired. Everything is really catching up to me. Love ya." Kennedy told the red-head.

"Love ya too. You just rest." She replied, then leaned down and gave the younger girl a soft kiss. 

Once Buffy and Willow left the room, Kennedy lay still for a bit, making sure they really left to do what they said they were going to. When she was sure they were truly gone, she slowly got up and started to get changed. The fact she could barely use her left arm slowed her a bit, but soon she was ready to go out and try to find her sister. She then grabbed one of the tranquilizer pistols that was left in the room from the past two nights, and set off. It took some doing to get past Willow in the living room, without the older girl noticing she was sneaking out of the house. Once outside, she opened up the link she had with her sister, to see if that would aid in finding her, but didn't feel anything from the other side, so she tried slightly changing to her wolf form to see if Faith changed over to get away quicker. When she started the change, however, she couldn't stop. 

Willow had been working hacking into the hospital records when she heard the front door open, then close. When she looked towards it, she didn't notice any movement near it. Decided she was just jumpy about everything going on, she was putting it out of her mind. About a minute later, she heard what sounded like a wounded animal on the front porch. Running out there, thinking Faith was there hurt, she was shocked to see Kennedy out there in the process of changing into her wolf form. Not knowing what to do, she suddenly saw the pistol the other girl had thought to grab and picked it up. She then took aim and was about to shoot Kennedy with it when the wolf noticed she was there. The look of pain on the wolf's face tore at Willow's heart. Thinking the wound to Kennedy's shoulder making the change more painful than normal for the young woman, she used the gun to try to help reverse the change. What she didn't realize was, Kennedy was is such pain because she was fighting it with everything she had in her. When hit with the dart, it ended all control she had and the change progressed even faster than normal. Within a minute, any trace of Kennedy was gone and the wolf had shaken off the tranq's effects and had taken off.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

It's been about a week since that morning. Faith returned two days later, ready to appoligize to everyone for running away. When she found out her sister was missing, she was ready to take off again, the only thing stopping her was Buffy letting her know everything they were doing to find the wayward wolf. 

Willow had called Buffy as soon as Kennedy had taken off and as soon as Buffy returned to the house, the two had gone to the woods to look for her. They searched until it became too dark, and therefore too dangerous, to look anymore. They returned to the house and tried to get some sleep, but both women were too worried about their respective mates to get much rest. 

The next day, Willow attempted to do a locater spell to find Kennedy and Faith, but was unsuccessful. It seemed that something was hiding the two wolves so they couldn't be found. Buffy went searching everywhere she thought Faith would be, her old apartment, the hotel, even the Mayor's old office at City Hall. It seemed the dark slayer had just disappeared into thin air. 

When Faith returned the next day, Buffy was torn between being elated that nothing had happened to her, and being furious Faith was gone for so long without a word. She was also worried how Faith would take the news that her sister was missing. After the initial blow-up, she took it basically well. Faith decided to give it one more day, then she would go out to the woods and look for her sister herself, using the connection they shared. 

The night of Faith's return, after all the potentials had gone to bed, Buffy and Faith stayed up with Willow. The wicca told Faith what she had learned when she had looked up her medical files.

"Well, it seems you were right Faith. You didn't die that day, or at any time during your coma. Maybe the passage about being slayers and wolves could mean that Kennedy is a potential."

"And her extra abilities?" Faith asked.

"Could be because of the wolf in her. They do heal faster and are a bit stronger." Willow answered.

"Why was she outside anyway? She knew I was going to look for Faith. Plus she told us she wanted to get some sleep." Buffy inquired.

"I think she wanted to find Faith on her own. She probably told us she was just going to sleep to get us to leave her alone so she could get away on her own. She knew we wouldn't let her out in the shape she was in. I mean, you saw her, she could barely stand that day." Willow said. 

"So this is my fault she is missing. B, I told you I should just leave. I am doing nothing but causing harm to her by being here." Faith said, distraught.

"She is missing because you ran. If you would have just stayed, she would still be here. Don't blame yourself. She is just as stubborn as you are." Buffy told her.

As the week went on, there was still no trace of Kennedy to be had. Faith couldn't even get any response though the link. That morning, one week after the disappearance, Faith was getting ready to go out looking for her sister again. When she had everything ready, she went to go out the front door. What she saw there made her jump and run back into the house.

"Buffy, Willow, come quick. She's back and it looks like she needs some help." Faith yelled back into the house.

Kennedy was laying, naked and out cold on the porch. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She was in human form, but she still had claws on her hands and feet, and her ears were a little more pointed than usual. It looked like she was stuck in between forms. 

Once they got her upstairs and dressed, Buffy and Faith decided to leave Willow to look after her and the two slayers went to the living room to talk to Giles about what they thought happened.

"It looks like everything has been speeded up. The wolf is still in control, at least partially." Giles said.

"So is it safe to leave her upstair like that? Should we have her chained in the basement in case she wakes up in a rage?" Buffy asked, being concerned for the rest of the household.

"I believe we should wait and see how she is when she wakes up. She won't harm Willow so there is no worry there."

"But I thought we had a month before the wolf took over. What happened that it took control now?" Faith asked.

"I'm not sure. We will have to wait till Kennedy wakes up before we get any answers."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

It was two days until Kennedy woke up. While she was out, Willow and Faith took turns sitting with her so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. Giles, Buffy, and the rest of the scoobies and potentials used that time to research why it seemed Kennedy was stuck between forms. Also, they were looking into why the prophesy seemed to be sped up. There was still a few passages they couldn't decipher. They were written in a language Giles had never seen before.

When Kennedy did finally wake up, it was the middle of the night and Willow was sleeping next to her. The first thing she noticed was, even though it was dark in the room, she was able to see clearly. Then she noticed the claws on her hands and feet. Finally, feeling around her mouth with her tongue, she realized she also had fangs. Scared that the wolf in her was trying to take control again, she got up, careful not to wake the witch sleeping next to her. She then made her way to the door of the room. As she opened the door, she found her sister standing there, getting ready to come in to check on the sleeping couple in the room.

Quietly Faith said, "Hope, your awake. I was just coming to check on you."

Kennedy just grunted and tried to make her way past Faith.

"Where do you think you are going?" Faith asked, grabbing the other girl's arm.

"I don't think I should be around people. I mean, look at me. I'm changing again." Kennedy said, showing Faith her wolf-like features.

"No you aren't. You've been like that since we found you. The gang has been researching, trying to figure out what this means. Why don't we go downstairs so we can talk to Giles about this?"

"Better idea, why don't we go to the basement and lock me up?"

"No. You aren't dangerous. I do think we should take this somewhere else. This is the first time in over a week I have seen Willow sleep."

"Because of me, right? All I've done is hurt her since she found out about me. Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

By this time, the sisters were half-way down the stairs, Faith in the lead. When Kennedy said what she did, Faith's head snapped around so fast, she almost lost her balance.

"Do you realize you being gone hurt her more than I have seen her hurt in a long time? You are helping her so much."

"No I'm not helping. She still isn't over Tara and now she has to deal with my messed up life."

"She's opening up to you in a way she couldn't before. She knew what you were, and what the repercussions were before you guys slept together. You mated with her, and now you are talking about leaving her?"

"Like you're one to talk. You mated with Buffy and then turned on her."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I didn't know about being a wolf then."

"So she didn't mean anything to you then? Just another roll in the hay?"

"No, she was, is, more than that. I.... I l... I care about her deeply."

"You can't say it can you? At least I can admit it. I love Willow with all my heart. That is why I need to either leave or be locked up. I don't want to hurt her."

Everyone in the house could hear the argument between the sisters. Some were shocked to learn that not only Kennedy but Faith as well was a wolf. They were only told about Kennedy so they could be prepared for the upcoming month. Only Giles, Buffy, Willow, Vi, and Rona knew about Faith. Everyone was shocked about the possible relationship between the two slayers. The only shock to Willow was the thought of Kennedy leaving to protect her.

"Who said I needed protecting from you, Hope?" everyone heard from the top of the stairs. Willow slowly made it down to where the two were still standing in the middle of the staircase. "I love you, Hope, all of you. Because of that, I am here for you. I believe in you, trust in you. I know you won't hurt me. I have enough faith in that for both of us."

"But look at me. I can't even touch you right now without risking hurting you. And we can forget kissing." Kennedy said, showing off the fangs. 

"Oh honey, that doesn't matter to me. I can wait for that till this is all over," Willow said, carresing Kennedy's cheek.

"Will, what if this is it? What if this is the most human I will ever be again?"

"Then we learn to work around it."

"Well, maybe I don't want to work around it. Maybe I just want to be normal again."

Faith piped in at that, "Hope, you'll never be normal. You never were. Same with me and B. Even if you weren't a wolf, being a slayer means never being like everyone else."

"At least you look normal. I look like a monster. I can't go out in public like this. People will run away screaming."

"Who will run away scared? We are living in a ghost town right now. And even if there were people out there, we could cover up the claws with shoes and gloves, you could wear sunglasses to cover your eyes, and try not to smile that much."

"Oh is that all. I still think everyone would be better off if I am locked up."

"Why? You've been arguing with Faith for awhile now, and you didn't get all wolfy on her. It seems like your human brain is in control. Let's not worry till there is something to worry about, ok?"

"I'm still going to worry. I want Buffy, Faith and you to carry a tranq gun at all times. I'm not sure what is happening, but I want to be prepared, just in case."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go down and see what the gang has found." Faith conceded.

"Faith, can we meet you down there? I want to talk to your sister alone for a bit." Willow asked.

"Sure, Red. See you two down there when you get done." Faith said, then left to go join the rest in the living room.

"Come on you, let's go back to the room for a minute."

"You sure you will be safe alone in a room with me?"

"Didn't seem to bother me for the last two days, why would it now?"

"Because I was sleeping then. Now I am awake."

"Quit arguing. I am more safe now with you than then. We didn't know how you would be when you woke up. Now we know. You are you again, which I am eternally grateful for."

"But for how long? It was supposed to take a month for this to happen. Yet it only took a week. What the hell is happening to me?" Kennedy said, collapsing on the stair she was standing on.

Willow sat behind Kennedy and pulled her back so the younger girl was resting between her legs. She then started to stroke Kennedy's hair back, in an effort to calm her. She had never seen her girlfriend this upset before, and it was starting to scare her. 

"I don't know hun. We are looking into it, but there are parts of the prophesy we don't know. Parts we can't read. Until we can, we are as much in the dark as you are. But I promise you this, you are not alone. You have the potentials, Buffy, Dawn, Faith and me by your side all the way in this. We are not giving up on you. Even Rona has decided you are one of the good guys again. She feels really bad about what happened that night."

"Will, I can feel it inside me, trying to get out. I'm not sure how long I can hold it in. It seems to be calm right now, but who knows how it will be five minutes from now. I'm scared."

"I know baby, I know. Just know I am here for you, no matter what. You're my Hope. Just like your sister is Buffy's Faith. Never doubt what I feel for you, ok?"

"Yeah." Turning so she could look Willow in the eye she asked, "Would you really stand by me if this is how I'll be for the rest of my life?"

"Yes. I meant it when I said I love you. We can get past this. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you're sure, that's all the encouragement I need." Wiping her eyes and standing up, she says, "Now, let's go look at this mystery passage. Maybe a fresh set of eyes is what is needed."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Yes I do plan on finishing this story, it just might take me some time to do it. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, let me know them too. Either in a review, or you can email them to me. Thanks.


	20. Chapter Twenty

I added some to this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Thanx to all those who have reviewed so far.

Chapter Twenty

After spending all day researching and not finding anything new, everyone was getting a little antsy. When dusk approached, Buffy decided it was a good idea to take some of the more advanced potentials out on patrol. After a short discussion, it was decided Faith would stay home with Kennedy, and Willow would go out to help Buffy. Once the group was gone, Faith decided to go see how her sister was doing. She found the younger girl out on the porch, looking up at the moon.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it. I never really take the time to just stand and look at it." Kennedy said, still looking up.

"Is that the only thing you are doing out here? Not planning on following the others?"

"No, but I was thinking about taking a walk. Beginning to feel a little caged in being in the house."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. You just woke up this morning after being unconscious for two days."

"I wasn't planning on going alone. I just thought it would be a good way for us to be alone for a bit, so we could talk. Plus I need to get rid of this extra energy."

"Ok, I'll go with you. Just let me let Giles know what we're doing, and grab a couple of stakes. I don't plan on using them, but this is Sunnydale, so you never know."

While they were out walking, the two sisters talked about what had happened in the time they had been separated. Before they knew it, they were at the edge of the woods, close to where the vineyard was located.

"Hey, aren't we near that place you and Buffy were supposed to check out a while ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you ever get around to doing that?"

"No, we've been a little busy trying to figure out where you were, then when you returned, what was going on. Where were you anyways?"

"Out running with a wolf pack, trying to fight my wolf at the same time. I thought I had won, now I'm not so sure."

"Hope, you will beat this. Right now we just have to trust in Gile's translation of the prophesy and hope he can get the rest of it translated soon."

"Oh, he doesn't need to do that. I already know what it says. Besides, I've known about the prophesy for a while now."

Turning to look at Kennedy, Faith almost shouted, "What?!? You knew and didn't think it was important to tell me, or anyone about? God Hope, a little warning would have been nice."

"Well geez Faith, I thought you were dead for close to four years now. I kinda forgot about it." With that, Kennedy started to storm away.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Away, I need to be by myself for a bit"

"Oh I don't think so. We are so going back to the house so you can tell Giles what the rest of the translation."

"I can't. There are no way to say the rest in a way anyone would understand. Only the two of us will know what it says."

"And why is that, oh wise one?"

"Because it is written in a language, it's written in a way, dammit, only wolves can understand what it says. That's why. And to tell you the truth, I'm sorry I told you that, 'cause now you are going to go back and read it, and I really didn't want you to know the rest. So can we just drop it?"

"No I can't drop it. We are talking about your life here."

"Right, MY life. Not yours, not Buffy's nor anyone else's, MINE, and if I just want one night where I don't have to think about it, then I will take it."

While the two were arguing, Caleb and a group of bringers had started to circle the two sisters. Since Faith and Kennedy were so wrapped up in what the other was saying, neither noticed the group till it was too late. Four bringers surrounded Kennedy, knocking her out. Caleb took care of Faith himself, knowing she was another slayer. When both sisters were taken care of, he instructed the bringers to pick them up and take them to the basement of the vineyard where he could secure them.

About an hour later

Buffy, Willow, and the group of potentials that went out patrolling arrived back at the house. As soon as Buffy finished her post-patrol speech, she went in search of Faith. When she couldn't find her, she decided to ask Giles what had happened.

"Giles, do you know where Faith is?"

"Oh you mean they haven't gotten back yet?"

"Back? What do you mean back? And who is they?"

"Faith and Kennedy went for a walk not long after you left. I thought they should be back by now."

"And you just let them go? Hope is in no condition to be out there. What was Faith thinking?"

"Maybe she was thinking that cooping up a frustrated wolf wasn't the smartest thing in the world." Giles replied, getting a little upset at Buffy.

"Ok, maybe you are right. Do you know where they planned on walking?"

"I believe they were going to go in the direction of the woods."

"Alright, why don't I just head down that way and make sure nothing happened."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you going to take Willow with you?"

"Yeah, and maybe Rona and Vi, just in case we run into any nasties."

"Just becareful and don't be too hard on them. I'm sure you must realize how frustrating this must be to the two of them."

"I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"Understandable. Now go and bring them home."

At the vineyard

Faith was starting to wake up. She could sense how upset and frustrated her sister felt. She opened her eyes and tried to look around, but it was totally pitch black.

"Hope, where are you? I know you are near, but it's too dark, I can't see anything."

Hope ran over to the corner where the bringers had thrown her sister when they were brought down. Carefully, she checked to Faith's head to see how the wound she had received from Caleb was doing.

"What do you mean it's too dark to see? There must be about a hundred torches going in this place."

"Huh? It might seem that way to you, but all I see is black. I mean, my eyes are open right?"

That's when Kennedy noticed her sister's eyes. There was a lost look to them. She had a sinking suspicion that Faith had taken one too many hits to the head that night, that some damage had been done that she could see from her inspection of the wounds.

"Faith, what happened out there. We were arguing, then next thing I knew, I woke up down here."

"I guess we were closer to that vineyard than I thought. They must have heard us and decided it would be a good idea to capture instead of killing us. Where are we anyways?"

"It looks to be some kind of dungeon or basement. Not too sure since there is only so far I can go before I hit some kind of force field." She looked over and noticed Faith trying to stand. "Are you sure you should be up right now. You took some nasty blows to the head. Maybe you should rest."

"We need to get out of here. There is no telling what they plan for us. Plus I'm willing to bet the others are done with their patrol and are worried cause we aren't at home."

"That's good then. That means they are probably out looking for us. Just sit tight. I bet any minute now, Buffy and the gang will be down here to rescue us."

"But they have no idea where to look. I told Giles we were going by the woods, but that won't be much of a help."

"Between that, and your bond with Buffy, it should be more than enough. Hey, maybe we can find out what that preacher dude has of Buffy's while were here. Worth a shot anyway."

"OK, I'll try to relax a little, but if they don't show up soon, I'm going to try to bust us out of here."

"Oh I don't think you will be doing that, Slayer." the two girls heard from the shadows. Kennedy's head shot up, then she ran to where the barrier was, trying to get at the thing that had hurt her sister.

"What have you done to her?" Kennedy growled to the figure.

"Me? All I did was give her a tap to the head to knock her out. Is it my fault her fragile little slayer head couldn't take it?"

"No, it takes more than a 'little tap' to do that to a slayer and you know it. What in the hell did you do?"

While Kennedy was arguing with the figure in the shadows, Faith was attempting to stand. When she finally got to her feet, she followed the sound of her sister's voice to get to the barrier. Once she got there, she took a moment to use her other senses to feel out what was going on. That's when she noticed the fear coming off her sister. It wasn't because they were trapped, but because of something that happened. That's when she noticed the smell of what had to be a dozen oil lamps. Her sister was right, it was well lit where ever they were. That only meant one thing. Somehow, the blows she took that night were too much. She was now blind.

Kennedy felt her sister coming to stand beside her. She tried to block the fear she was feeling at what she had figured out once her sister woke up. When she heard Faith hit the ground a moment later, she realized she was unsuccessful.

"Faith, are you ok? What's wrong?"

As she got to her sister, she heard a loud crash come from above. When she looked up, she saw Caleb running up the stairs, trying to stop whoever just broke in from making it down to where they were.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter Twenty-one

As Caleb disappeared up the stairs, Kennedy reached her sister laying on the ground, having passed out after making the realization she was blind. Normally Faith can and did take anything and everything that life dealt her, but it seems this was the last straw.

As Kennedy sat on the floor with Faith's head in her lap, she was in the middle of an internal struggle of her own. Her wolf was, understandably, upset. Her mate was in a battle above her and her sister was injured. Not to mentioned being trapped, not only by a mystical barrier, but also by Hope. All of that combined was enough to convince the wolf to go all out in order to take over control of the body.

"You know you are not strong enough to help them. You are just a potential, a weakling." the wolf screamed at Hope.

"Yet this weakling has been controlling you for awhile now." Hope screamed back.

"Only because I let you. I'm not saying you are not strong in your own right, I just want to help. It's time Hope. It's time we work together, not against each other."

"What are you saying? How can we work together in one body?"

"Look at Faith. She and her wolf are not separated. They work together."

"She didn't know the wolf was there till this month. She didn't go through the change until just this past cycle. How can you know how they will work together in the future?"

"Just the fact that she hasn't changed until now has no say in what will happen. She was able to change back on the second night of her first change to help you. Her wolf knew that it needed the human form to carry you up the stairs, so it gave up the control. To be honest, there is no division between Faith and her wolf. That is what we need to get through this."

"What are you saying? That I just give up and disappear? Let you win? Let you have the body permanently?"

"Is Faith gone? No! But neither is her wolf. I'm saying it's time to merge. To become one. If you need any of my abilities, you won't have to worry about not having control and I won't have to worry about having to fight every month just to exist. Because I will be there WITH you everyday. You know what, we are wasting time with this. We both know I can take control anytime I want right now. I don't want to. I want to work with, not against you."

"What about the prophesy? It says I am going to lose control for a month."

"Well, maybe you will lose the control to stay in human form. If so, I am sorry about that. I know sometimes we will need that. But even if I have control, I can let you take over for periods. Prophesies are not always the know-all be-all of life. They are not always right and are often very vague. They don't take into account the individuals response to what is happening to them. They are just a glimpse of what could happen. Look at when Buffy fought the Master. There was a prophesy saying she will die. She did, but she had friends to bring her back so she could come back to win. We can do that. We can work together and win. I feel it."

"You promise me you won't hurt any innocents? Even if you feel they deserve it?"

"Do you mean the potential that hurt us? I know she was just scared. I was reacting to how I thought you would handle it when I had thoughts of going after her. Listening to Faith and you talk about it, I realize she is not a threat anymore. Listen, I know you are scared. Afraid you will be lost in our mind forever. I can't let that happen. Without one, the other of us cannot exist. Haven't you realized that yet? Remember the time you tried to have me exercised? You were in a coma for a week. And that was just me acting like I was gone. The same would happen to me if you were to leave. Like it or not, we are stuck with each other. This is for life. How about this, you sit back and think about it. Let me go and help Faith and the others get out of this. After we get back home, I will give up control back to you. By that I mean, you will get a chance to talk it out with Faith and Willow and get their feedback. I only want to help."

"Ok. I will let you have control for now. Don't make me regret this."


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

Chapter Twenty-two

Buffy and Willow were in the fight of their lives. That didn't mean they were alone. They had brought Xander and a group of the more advanced potentials with them. Buffy's link with Faith, along with a simple locator spell from Willow, had led them to the old abandoned vineyard near the edge of town. Once they got near, they noticed it was bringer central. They fought their way inside and now were currently trying to find where the two slayer/wolves were being held.

"Buffy, you sensing them anywhere in here?" Willow asked as she threw a fireball at a bringer about to attack her.

"I was, but then I got a sharp feeling of fear, then nothing." Buffy said, as she was fighting off two bringers of her own.

"You mean Faith's..."

"No," Buffy interrupted. "If that were true, then I think I would sense Hope. I think Faith had just been knocked out. Which means they are in more trouble than we thought. We have to find them."

"We will. We just need to calm down and think. Plus getting rid of these bringers would help. When you rescued Spike, he was in an underground cave, right?"

"Yeah, but he was also by the high school and the seal. This place is about as far away from there as someone can be and still be in Sunnydale. Plus I feel pulled apart here. Like there is something here besides Faith and Hope I need to find. Something important."

Just then they heard a loud shout come from the corner of the room They all stopped fighting and turned to see what looked like a preacher had just entered from a staircase that was hidden in that corner. "Ah Slayer. I was wondering if you got my message. It's a shame I had to take a couple of your girls in order to get you here."

"Sorry it took so long to accept your invitation. We had things that were a little more important than a priest on a power trip. I'm here now, so why not give me what's mine, and I do mean everything you have of mine."

"Stupid, stupid girl. You think I am just going to hand all that over to you. Oh no. Although, I will let you join the other two I have in the basement."

Just then a growl came from the corner the priest had appeared from. When Buffy and Willow looked over, they realized Kennedy had manage to escape from where ever Caleb had her and Faith trapped. They also noticed that she had changed more into her wolf state, but still not fully, meaning she looked more like a were-wolf than she normally did after she changed.

Suddenly, Willow heard someone talking to her in her head, Willow, I know you can hear me. You need to go down and help Faith. Caleb did something to her. Buffy won't be able to get to her, but she may be able to find whatever is down there keeping her trapped. You have to hurry.>

"Buffy, we have to get to Faith. Hope just told me where to find her."

"But what about creepy-preacher man? We just can't leave the girls up here alone with him."

As soon as she said that, Kennedy attacked Caleb. She had him down on the ground in no time. She was about to go for his throat when she heard Willow scream for her to stop. She turned toward Willow, changing slightly so she could talk and said, "Why should I spare this asshole? You don't know what he has done. Plus if I let him go, he will just go back to making our lives hell. It's better that we get rid of him now while we can."

"Because, we don't kill. Not humans anyway." Willow said as she walked up to Hope.

"Who said this guy is a human? He is evil. He is in league with The First. I'm telling you, we need to get rid of him now. Hope said, looking into Willow's eyes, trying to will her mate into seeing what the priest really is and what he had done. He hurt Faith, bad. He needs to be stopped."

"How bad did he hurt her? What did he do?"

"He hit her so hard, she can't see. Do you know how hard you have to hit a slayer to have that happen? When he saw what he had done, do you know what he did? He laughed. I'm telling you, he is evil."

"How do you know he is working for The First?"

"Uh excuse me, but am I the only one that noticed the bringers here? They are supposed to be The First's minions, but Caleb has been bossing them around since I woke up. Why are we even discussing this, you need to get down and help my sister."

"Why can't Buffy get to her?"

"There is some kind of barrier down there. Not really sure how I got through it, but when I tried to bring Faith through, it wouldn't let me. I'm thinking it blocks slayers from getting in and out."

"Then how were you able to get through?"

"Because the wolf is in control right now."

As Willow and Hope were talking, Hope had taken her attention away from Caleb. When he noticed that, he got up, trying to escape. What he didn't plan on was a very pissed off Buffy, coming at him to take revenge for her injured girlfriend. She was slowly approaching the trio, when she heard what he had done to Faith.

"Where do you think you are going? When I am through with you, you are going to wish you never even laid an eye on Faith, much less hurt her." With that, she started pummeling Caleb. After a few blows, she realized nothing was fazing him.

"Is that the best you can do? You'll have to be stronger than that to beat me." Caleb said, then punched Buffy, throwing her to the other side of the room.

The minute Buffy hit the wall, there was silence from everyone. Then suddenly all that could be heard was the sound of someone screaming and throwing themselves against something, as if trying to break through a wall or door. At once, both Willow and Hope realized that Faith was awake and trying to get upstairs to Buffy. While everyone's attention was on that, Caleb managed to get away.

"Willow, please, you have to get down there and stop Faith before she hurts herself even more." Hope said to Willow, pleading with her.

"But what about Buffy?"

"Don't worry about her. I've got her. You just go help my sister."

Willow went downstairs to find Faith pounding on what looked like empty air. "Faith, you need to calm down. Buffy is going to be fine. Hope is up there now taking care of her."

"That asshole hurt her, didn't he? I'll kill him. No wait, death is too good for him, I think I am going to hurt him so bad he wished he was dead."

"Faith, right now we have more important things to worry about. Mainly getting you out of here and everyone home."

"But, he hurt Buffy. He needs to be stopped."

"And he will, just not right now. We need to regroup. I know you love her, so think of her right now and concentrate so we can get you out. Ok?"

"Fine, but first chance I get, I am going after that evil excuse for a preacher."

"In order for you to do that, you need to get out of this basement. Now, do you sense anything that may be powering this force field holding you in?"

"Yeah, over by the wall, near the bottom there seems to be something."

"Good, now let me go over and see if I can find what you are sensing."

Willow went over to the far wall, looking all around the base trying to find anything mystical that could be powering the force field that was holding Faith. After looking for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes, she found a small crystal. She said a small incantation that told her what spell was used to form the field. Once she realized what was done, she quickly did a counter-spell and led Faith out of the basement.


	23. Chapter Twentythree

Chapter 23

Faith was quiet on the ride home. Anytime anyone would ask how she was doing, she answered with her trademark answer of "5 by 5." By the time they got back to the house, Buffy was ready to cram that answer down Faith's throat.

Once they got home, Faith said she was tired, and just wanted to lie down for a while. When Buffy asked if Faith wanted her help up the stairs, Faith told her to go have her talk with Giles, that she would get one of the potentials to help her. That was the final straw for Buffy. She knew something was bothering Faith, and she thought she knew what. The problem now was to get Faith talking instead of bottling it up like she normally does.

"Faith, my talk with Giles can wait till I get you settled."

"Buffy, I'm fine. Go talk with Giles. Just don't wake me up when you come upstairs when you're done."

"But Faith..." Buffy started before being interrupted by Hope.

"Buffy, I'll take care of her. Go talk to Giles. That should give her a little time to get used to being blind again." Hope said.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Buffy asked.

"Didn't you ever read her files from the Council?"

"No, never had a reason to, and even if I did, they weren't complete."

"Listen, let me get her calmed down and in bed, then I will come down and tell you about it."

"Ok, I guess. Take care of her. Tell her I love her and will be up in a bit."

Hope went over to Faith, who was still standing just inside the door, and gently grabbed her by the arm to start leading her toward the stairs. Faith knew it was Hope, both by the feeling she got through their link, and also by how Hope had approached her.

"I'm not helpless, Hope. Just point me in the direction of the stairs and tell me how many steps and I can do it myself," Faith said.

"First off, I know you're not helpless. Secondly, I need to talk to you anyway. Now the stairs are about five steps in front of you, but slightly to the right. You know how many stairs there are, right?"

"I think so, but give me a heads up when we get close."

The two sisters made it upstairs without any trouble and went into the room Faith is sharing with Buffy.

"Acting kind of mean to Buffy, aren't ya?" Hope asked Faith, once the older sister was ready for bed.

"Well, she is acting like I'm an invalid. I can still take care of myself, even if I am blind. Not like it's the first time, ya know."

"I know that, but Buffy doesn't."

"What do you mean? It's right there in my file."

"She never read your file. Said she had no reason to."

"That's bullshit. I'm willing to bet after everything that went down, she memorized it."

"You know, you need to have a little more faith in her. She forgave you and decided to give you another chance, even after everything that happened between you. She seems to really care for you, yet the first excuse you think you have, you dump on her and try to push her away. Just give her a chance."

"Yeah, because she pities me. She thinks I'm helpless now. I just have to prove to her that I'm not."

"Faith, it isn't a sign of weakness to need help once in a while."

By this point, Faith's temper was at it's limits. With everything that had happened that day, then having the argument with Hope, it was becoming too much. She stood up, turned to where she thought Hope was and said, "Just get out. I'm tired and I just want to get some sleep. I just want to be left alone."

"That's the last thing you need right now. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. Talk to Buffy then."

"She won't understand."

"Only because you won't let her. Just give her a chance."

"No. I let you and her down, AGAIN."

"How did you let us down?"

"How am I supposed to protect you if I can't see? You remember what happened last time? You ended up with broken bones and Dad took you away."

"That was not your fault. You were in school when that happened. No one knew she was going to blame the accident on me. Don't you dare blame yourself. You were trying to protect me when it happened the first time."

"See that just proves it. I'm a failure. Always was and always will be."

"Dammit Faith! You are not a failure. Anyone else with your past would have given up long ago. You didn't. You've made it through this once and you will again this time. Who knows, maybe with your slayer healing, you'll be seeing again soon. Have you tried using your wolf eyes?"

"Yeah. When I woke up alone in that basement I tried. Got a pain through my head so bad I almost passed out again. Guess this means I'll never find out what the rest of the prophesy says."

When Faith said that, Hope looked away. Even though Faith couldn't see it, the feeling of being ashamed and Hope holding something back came through the link loud and clear.

"What aren't you telling me, Hope?" Faith asked, getting very angry and trying to walk to her sister.

"I've told you everything about the prophesy, Faith."

"Why don't I believe you? You held back that you knew there was a prophesy. Plus you told me you knew what the rest was. Why can't you just come clean with me? Dammit, just tell me already."

"Because I can't."

"You mean you won't. You know what, just go. Get out."


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Hi all. I know it's been a LONG while since I updated. I decided to get off my lazy and get this story done. This is just the beginning of this chapter. It is no where near finished, but I thought I would get something up here. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. Good or bad. Thanks to all those who have been patient with me.

**

* * *

****Chapter 24**

Hope stood there for a minute, then decided to give Faith what she wanted. By the time she was downstairs she was so upset with herself and the situation, she didn't notice Willow standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hope, what's wrong? You and Faith have a fight?" Willow asked.

"Not exactly. She accused me of lying to her because I didn't warn her and can't tell her about the rest of the prophesy."

"Wait, you know what the rest of the prophesy says?"

"Yea. It's written in wolf language. That's why I can't tell any of you what it says."

"So Faith thinks, since you know what it says, you should have given her a heads-up about it?"

"Yeah. I told her before we got jumped, I was going to show her. We should have headed back then. Maybe she's right. Maybe this is all my fault," Hope said starting towards the door again.

"And where do you think you're going? You know it isn't safe out there. Especially now. That priest is out for your head."

"If I stay here, I'm putting everyone in danger. Out there, I'm the only one. Besides he doesn't scare me. If you hadn't stopped me, he'd be dead already."

"He's human, Hope. We don't kill humans."

"He is not human. How many times do I have to tell you that. He's in league with the First. Tell me how he subdued Faith and Buffy by himself if he is human."

"Lucky shot? I don't know. All I know is I saw what your sister went through when she accidentally killed someone. I don't want you to have to go through that too."

"Trust me, guilt is the last thing I'll feel. That bastard deserves to die. Just for what he did to Faith."

"Ok, think about it this way. Do you really think Faith would want you to go out and kill him?"

"To be honest, I think right now she doesn't care what I do. I could fall off the face of the earth and it wouldn't bother her."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She is so angry with me right now. I hope we can get past this, and fast. I really need my big sister right now."

"And she needs you. She just doesn't realize it right now. Just give her time. She'll come around."

"If you say so. Listen, I'm getting tired, and since you won't let me go after the evil preacher, I am going to go to the basement and get some rest."

"Why the basement? Why not our room?"

"Because I thought I would give Faith the space she thinks she needs. Added bonus, if I should start to lose control, I am closer to the chains so one of you can restrain me easier."

Once downstairs Hope laid down on the cot that was set up for Spike. Willow came down with her and sat on the side of the cot next to Hope.

"Willow, I was thinking something on the way down here. Why didn't that preacher just kill Faith and me. He had every chance in the world, and all he did was locked us up. It couldn't have just been to set a trap for Buffy. The prophesy says Faith and I are the ones that will defeat The First."

"I was thinking about that when you were up talking to your sister. I'm not sure. He didn't have to keep the two of you alive to get us there. All he would have had to do was kill you, and leave you where we would know to get your bodies. As it was, I had to do a locater spell to find ya. And that only got us so close."

Willow noticed that Hope seemed to be having a hard time getting comfortable. It seemed that the younger woman just couldn't lie still.

"Restless, baby?"

"Now that I am starting to calm down, I realize that I may have been hurt worse than I thought. There isn't a spot on me that isn't sore."

"Well, honey, with everything you've been through lately, it's no wonder you're sore. Want me to give you a back rub?"

"Could you please? You know how much I love your magic fingers."

So Hope rolled over on her stomach and Willow straddled her hips and started rubbing her back. After a few moments, she noticed the wolf's breathing starting to even out. Soon she was out cold. Once Willow was sure her leaving would not disturb Hope, she got off the bed and went upstairs to talk to Faith.

As Willow got to the top of the stairs, she heard a loud crash coming from the room that Buffy and Faith were sharing. She rushed over just in time to see Faith sweeping everything off the top of Buffy's dresser.

"Faith, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Willow said to the slayer.

"A little too late for that, isn't it Willow?" Faith asked snidely.

"Fine, hurt yourself worse. Why don't you get back in bed and let's talk a bit."

"I don't want to get in bed, and I really don't want to talk. Why don't you just go back and comfort my traitor of a sister. You know, if I had any inkling that she would be hurt, I wouldn't hesitate to get her out of here. Then again, I'm letting her stay after hearing what the prophesy said and everything that happened this week."

"Faith, you do really think you could make Hope do anything she doesn't want to do? She is as stubborn, if not more so, than you. She is tearing herself up because she thinks you hate her."

"Oh damn, I don't hate her. I never could. It's just hard, ya know. I only just got my sight back about half a year before I met you guys. You know how hard it is to be given a gift like getting to see again, only to have it snatched back? It's worse than when I lost my sight the first time."

"I don't know what you are going through, but I do understand. Thing is, none of us knew you were blind before. What happened? Were you born blind or did something happen?"

"Well about six months to a year before our dad took Hope away, not too sure the exact time 'cause a lot happened about that time and when you're a kid, time don't much matter, me and Hope..."

"Hope and I," Willow interrupted.

"Whose telling this story? You or me?" Faith sniped.

"Well Faith, I know you're smarter than you let people think. I still have no idea why you want people to think you're stupid."

"Whatever, anyways, Hope and I were outside playing. Don't remember what, I just remember it was a nice day and mom shooed us out the door. I think we were playing ball or something because I looked up and Hope was in the street. Now remember, she was only about three years old at the time, so she didn't know better. Well a car was coming, so I ran out to get her, got her running back to the sidewalk, but I guess I wasn't fast enough cause the car hit me. I ended up in the hospital for a few months cause my brain was swollen. Well that caused some damage to the nerves to my eyes and I was blind."

"When did you get your sight back?"

"Believe it or not, my watcher paid for the surgery out of her own pocket. The council didn't give her a dime towards it. They never really expected me to be called, so they didn't think it would be necessary."

"Ok so now I know why Hope is taking you being blind again so hard. She's blaming herself for both times. I think she thinks you blame her too, at least for this time."

"I don't blame her. I got mad because she didn't give me a heads-up on what she knew, and knows. She is totally not to blame. For either time."

"When she came downstairs she was ready to go priest hunting."

"And you left her alone? With her talking about going after Caleb alone? And I thought you loved her."

"Yes I left her alone, chained to the wall in the basement."

"Wait, you chained her up? Do you really want her to go insane?"

"Hold on a minute. First you're worried because she is alone in the basement, so she may leave and go after Caleb on her own, so when I tell you I have her chained, you get upset about that. Besides, I thought you were mad at her."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her. She's my little sis. Now that I'm blind again, I can't protect her like I should, so I have to count on you to watch her back for me."

"And I am. I talked her out of going after Caleb alone. Plus it was her idea to use the chains in the basement tonight. I waited till she was asleep to come up to talk to you. "

"How did you get her to agree to wait to go after Caleb?"

"I told her that she should wait till tomorrow and Buffy will go with her."

"And if Buffy doesn't let her go?"

"She will, trust me."

"So I get to sit here getting baby-sat by the wannabes while while the two people I care the most about go out and get themselves killed?"

"One, I'll be here to make sure you're okay and the others won't bother you. Two, you don't think I'm not worried about the two of them going out there too? I had to talk them both into waiting till tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not going with them? What do you mean you're not going, that you'll be with me?"

"Ok, what part of that do you not understand?"

"The part where you are letting your girlfriend and your best friend go after the evil priest without backup. That's it, I'm going with them."

"You'll just get them or yourself killed. You didn't see Hope take down Caleb tonight. When she got upstairs, I had to stop her from killing him. She was about to rip out his throat."

"Why didn't you let her?"

"Because he's human. I saw what you went through when you accidentally killed Finch. I can't let her go through that."

"I understand, Willow, but he ain't human. No human can hit as hard as he does. What he did to me, he did with one punch."

"Thinking back on it, maybe I should have let her, but to be honest, I probably would stop her again. You do understand don't you?"

"Yeah. You keep telling me to have faith in her and her abilities, well you need to too. She knows what she's doing. Ok, here's the deal. I won't try to go with them, but you need to find a way to keep tabs with them. The minute they seem like they need help, you go to them. Deal?"

"Deal."


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

When Willow left Hope, she was sleeping soundly, the massage having put her into a deep sleep. Suddenly, she was jolted out of that sleep by a kick to her ribs. Since she was sleeping on her stomach, not having moved after falling asleep, she knew something was up. What she saw when she woke up was the last thing she expected though, The First with the face of her mother.

"Wake up you little, good for nothing brat. Your Daddy ain't here to protect you now. Plus with Faithy blinded AGAIN because of you, you have no one to hide behind," The First said.

"How did you get in here? I thought you were still in Boston slutting yourself out for another hit."

"Oh, our little Faithy didn't tell you, did she? I died before she was called as a slayer."

"So your The First? Then how did you kick me? I thought you were non-corporeal."

"Oh, you thought you could touch me, but I couldn't touch you? I thought you knew everything about the prophesy. Well guess what, you worthless mutt. You are not going to win. The minute you merged with your wolf, it started the last part. We are in the end game now."

"That's the thing, The prophesy says we win."

"What was it that was said when Buffy and Faith found out about the prophesy? That they weren't written in stone. I have just as much of a chance to win. Actually more if you don't lose control and we know how much you like to be in control. That's why you didn't warn Faith about her becoming blind again. Because of that, she couldn't care less what happens to you."

"That's not true. She's just mad. By tomorrow she'll be talking to me again."

"You think so? Well think about this. You two have a link that lets each other know how the other is feeling, right? I'm sure you are sending plenty of scared and worried feelings through since I woke you. So why hasn't she come down to check on you? Or at least sent someone? Cause she doesn't care. Right now she is having a nice talk with your girlfriend. I could do anything to you right now and no one will know till they find your corpse. Maybe I'll make it look like you killed yourself. Wouldn't that be funny, since you caused another girl to kill herself?"

The First had grabbed Hope in the middle of it's speech and started hitting her in the ribs and stomach. It then let her go and started in on her head. The whole time, Hope didn't fight back. She was too in shock from the combination of seeing her mother again and what was said. The First finished with a strong uppercut that had Hope flying, then sliding till she ended up under the cot, where she curled into a ball to try to protect herself.

"Like I said, you're just a worthless mutt, and I am going to win. It would be best if you get that through your head now. In my opinion, Cloe was the only smart one of you," and with that, it disappeared.

About ten minutes after The First left, Willow came down to check on the young wolf, expecting her to still be asleep in the cot. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and noticed the empty cot, she started to get concerned. She didn't notice the whimpering until she had turned to go back up the stairs.

"Hope, you ok? There's no reason to be scared. Faith is fine and isn't angry. She was just hurt," Willow said as she walked towards the cot, then bent down to try to coax Hope out. She she reached in to try to stroke Hope's back, she started to growl, in her muddled mind, thinking it was The First using Willow to get her out.

"Hope, sweety, what happened? Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hope turned to Willow, baring her fangs, bloody from the last hit, and growled louder.

"Hun, it's me Willow. I'm not going to hurt you. Please come out of there."

As Willow was saying this, she started to climb under the cot after Hope. This caused the younger woman to back up even more and curl into a tighter ball.

"Ok, I won't come under, but please tell me what happened. You were fine when I left you."

Hope just stayed in her ball and started whimpering again.

"I'm going to go get your sister and Buffy. You just hang tight."

Willow then got up and took off running to the bedroom where she left Faith, hoping Buffy was up there also. The whole time worrying about her girlfriend and wondering what could possibly have happened in the small amount of time she had left the younger girl alone while she was talking to the two slayers. By the time she got upstairs, she had worked herself into a frenzy.

"Faith, Buffy, something's wrong with Hope. She's under the cot and won't come out. She's scared and whimpering and she, she even growled at me. I don't know what happened. She was fine when I left her and..."

"Whoa Red, breathe. What do you mean she is under the cot? I thought you said she was chained on top of it," Faith interrupted Willow's babble.

"I lied. I didn't want you to worry about her taking off. She was asleep when I left her though. You know, when she bared her teeth, they were bloody. And before she went to sleep, she was talking about how sore she was. You don't think she was hurt worse than we thought, do you?"

"If she is that bad, we better get down there. Buffy, could you go down and see what you can do? Willow, can you help me?"

Buffy took off downstairs and Faith grabbed on to Willow's arm so she could get down to her sister a little quicker than if she tried to navigate the house by herself. When the two of them got to the basement, they came upon a fully changed Hope, standing on a prone Buffy, growling with her fangs out.

"Hope, get off of Buffy. She is only down here you help you. No one here is going to hurt you, so calm down," Willow said to the wolf.

This isn't Buffy. It's The First. Hope mind-spoke to Willow and Faith.

"No she isn't. If she was, you wouldn't be able to touch her."

That's the thing, I can touch The First. How do you think I even have a chance of killing it. Bad part that I learned today is, it can touch me too.

"Is that why you were hiding under the cot? Cause it was here as Buffy and did something to you?" Faith asked her sister.

It was here, but not as Buffy. Hope looked from Buffy to Faith It was mom. Why didn't you tell me she died?

"Uh, does anyone mind getting the big heavy wolf off of me sometime this week?" Buffy asked.

"Hope, get off of Buffy. She is not The First. Do you want Willow to touch her to prove it to ya?"

Fine, when I get off of her, Willow, you help her up. That way I am still close if your hand goes through hers.

Hope then got off of Buffy's chest. Willow then bent down to help the older slayer up, but her hand went right through. Shocked, Willow backed up quickly. Seeing it really was The First, Hope sprung on it, just to be swatted aside, yet again.

"Oh this is priceless. I get to beat you again, this time with your sister here helpless to do anything." The First then walked over to Hope, who was motionless next to the wall that she flew into.

"Aww did I break the little wolfy? I thought you wanted to play some more. Guess I'll have to come back to finish our little game." The First said, then disappeared once again.

"HOPE!" Faith yelled as she heard her sister hit the wall. When she heard The First say she was helpless, it struck her to the bone. That is exactly how she has felt since the moment she realized she was blind again. In that moment, she decided that she will not be helpless. She was going to talk to Giles in the morning about helping her to be able to fight blind. She isn't going to stand idly by while her sister is getting hurt over and over again.

Once The First was gone, she turned to where she thought Willow was and said, "Will, take me to Hope. I need to make sure she is alright. I don't hear her moving."

Leading the brunette slayer to her sister, Willow said, "She hit that wall pretty hard. Plus I think she was hurt before this. We need to get her around other people. That way The First can't make the sneak attacks like this."

They made their way to the wolf. Once there they realized she was injured way more than either thought. She was still in wolf form, not even close to changing back like they thought she would be since she was out cold, and she had blood around her head.

"Willow, how bad is she? Is she going to be ok?" Faith asked when Willow hadn't said anything.

"It's, she's pretty bad Faith. We need to get her upstairs so we can get a better look at her. It's going to be hard to tell all of her injuries with her in her wolf form, but we'll manage. Can you sit with her while I get the real Buffy. I don't think either of us will be able to carry her up ourselves."

"Are you crazy? If she happens to wake up and sees Buffy carrying her, she'll freak. Just lead me to her and I can carry her. Just keep a hand on one of my arms and talk me through where we are, ok?"


End file.
